Sweet New York
by Ainat
Summary: Trish went to New York to spend the Summer with her cousin Jay. What happens when she meets Jeff and falls in love with him? Characters: Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Jay Reso, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Ashley Massaro, CM Punk, Stacy Keibler, John Cena...
1. New York

**HI!!!!! So, after read a lot of stories with Trish Stratus and Jeff Hardy together I decided to write my own story with them together...Isn't that great??? I really hope you like it...Sorry for the spelling mistakes, but english isn't my first language. Once again, I hope you enjoy it....READ AND REVIEW**

**Title: Sweet New York **

**Rating: PG 13**

**Summary: Trish went to New York to spend the Summer with her cousin Jay. What happens when she meets Jeff and falls in love with him?**

**Characters: Trish Stratus(19), Jeff Hardy(21), Jay Reso(22), Matt Hardy(23), Amy Dumas(21), Ashley Massaro(20), CM Punk(21), Stacy Keibler(19), John Cena(21) and others (In front of the names are their ages)**

* * *

- Miss - a stewardess said waking up Trish. Trish opened her eyes and looked to the woman confuse - The airplane already landed

- Thanks - Trish said and put a smile in her face. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the plane. When she walked out of the airplane she saw her cousin waiting for her. Trish ran to him and hugged him

- Hi little cousin - Jay said hugging her back. Jay and his parents had moved from Canada to New York when he and Trish were very young. For the first time in twelve years Trish was going to spend the summer with him and his parents in New York - How was the trip?

- It was great - the nineteen year old blonde girl answered - How have you been?

- Fantastic - Jay answered and looked to his clock - Is better we get going

- First I need my luggage - Trish said her cousin and he smiled to her

- Sure…I hope you aren't too tired…- Jay said and Trish looked to him with curiosity - I have a little surprise for you to this night

* * *

- Jeff - Matt yelled for his younger brother for the third time - I swear this time I'm really going to kill him

- What did he do this time? - Amy asked her boyfriend appearing from the kitchen. Amy, Matt and Jeff shared house and they worked in a small night club in New York called "Broken Heart" . Amy was a barmaid, Matt was a security and Jeff was one of the principal DJs.

- He didn't pay the bills - Matt answered a little mad - Where is he?

- In his bedroom hearing music as always - Amy answered and when saw Matt walking to Jeff's bedroom put herself at his front - Give me the bills that I'm going to pay it...I don't know how you keep asking him to pay the bills. You know he always forgot

- Amy, let me pass - Matt said and Amy kissed him - Ames!

- Let him alone - Amy said in the middle of the kisses - He didn't do it on purpose

- Why don't you two go to room? - Jeff said walking out of his bedroom. Amy and Matt turned to him - You don't need to stop, I'm going to buy some music CDs for this night

- Don't say anything - Amy whispered to Matt who was looking to Jeff a little mad - Don't forget to grab the present

- Present? - Jeff asked confuse with the hand in the knob ready to get out

- Yes, Jeff the present - Matt replied

- Tonight after the work we will have Ashley and Punk's baby shower - Amy said to Jeff - Don't forget to go grab the present

- Oh…Sure I will not forget - Jeff said and turned on is ipod and then walked out of the house

- He will forget it - Matt advised his girlfriend

- I'll call to Stacy and I tell her to go pick up the present - Amy said and walked to the kitchen were her cell phone was

* * *

- Trish hurry up - Jay said his cousin while the two were walking by Manhattan streets - My parents are going to kill me

- Why don't you try to walk with hills? - Trish asked to his cousin following him. Trish never had seen a city with so many people. She stopped walking and looked around, to the big buildings. Jeff who was walking out of the music store didn't notice the young girl who had just stopped at his front. Jeff went against Trish and the CDs that were in his hands fell to the floor

- I'm sorry - Trish said and looking to the CDs in the floor

- I'm sorry…I didn't see you - Jeff said and started picking up the CDs. Without know what to do Trish started helping him

- There you have! - Trish said giving him some CDs

- Thanks! - Jeff said and looked to Trish. A smile appeared in his lips looking to the blonde girl - Hi! - Jeff said without took his eyes from her

- Hi - Trish said a little confuse to the boy with rainbow hair. They didn't say anything more and stayed looking to each other

- Trish - she heard her cousin calling her

- I need to go - Trish said and ran to her cousin's side leaving Jeff behind looking to her. He didn't know why, but that girl had some strange effect on him "Who are you?" Jeff thought to himself without lose the smile that was in his face.

* * *

**I REALLY REALLY hope you liked it! I know, it is small but I promise: next chapters will be bigger!!! Oh, this is the first time I write a fic where the principal couple isn't Stacy keibler/John Cena, so your opinion will be very important to me, so, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Once again, sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. Broken Heart

**HI!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****TrishOrton****, ****trishjeffhardy**** and ****Adrea019** **for the reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!!!**

**I hope you liked this new chapter...READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Trish was in her cousin's house tidying her things in the bedroom that was going to belong to her in the next two months

"Who was him?" Trish thought to herself remembering her encounter with Jeff some hours ago. A smile appeared in her face and she laid in her bed. She heard knock in the door and looked to it - Come in - Trish yelled and saw Jay entering in her bedroom - Yes?

- Get ready because we are going to get out this night - Jay said

- Where are we going? - Trish asked with curiosity

- To a place called "Broken Heart" - Jay answered

- "Broken Heart"? - Trish asked confuse - What kind of place is that?

- It is a night club - Jay answered to his cousin - Now, get ready…my friends will come to meet us here at nine

- Sure! - Trish said and waited to Jay to walk out of her bedroom. She walked to her bags and started looking for something to wear and with some hope that in that night would find out Jeff.

* * *

- People will start arriving in one hour…Hurry up - Shane McMahon yelled and entered in his office. The workers from "Broken Heart" looked to each other and started laughing

- Why does he always get stressed? - Amy asked Ashley cleaning the balcony

- He wants "Broken Heart" to become the number one night club of New York. He wants to show to daddy that he is better than him - Ashley answered with some drinks in her hands. She put it on top of the balcony - You are killing me - Ashley whispered to her belly and looked to Amy with a smile - Just two more months

- Did you and Punk already decide how you are going to call her? - Amy asked and looked to Ashley's belly

- We have been discussing - Ashley said and put her hand in her belly

- Sorry for being late - Stacy said walking to the other side of the balcony where the other two girls were

- Where have you been? - Ashley asked

- I went to take care of something - Stacy answered and walked to Amy's side - It is in my locker - she whispered to the red hair woman - So, what do I need to do?

- Wash the glasses - Amy answered Stacy - And don't mess in Shane's way…today he is more nervous than what is usual

* * *

- So, what do you think? - Jeff asked showing is work to Punk. Punk worked as a DJ too

- It is one of your best - Punk answered to Jeff - But is better you talk with Shane before you put something new or he will kick your ass

- He will like it - Jeff replied

- Look out, today he is worse then is usual - Punk advised Jeff and the two saw Matt walking to their side

- Get ready, we already have people at the door - Matt informed his brother and Punk. Then he walked to the balcony where Amy and the other girls were talking - Get ready - Matt said and kissed her and then walked to the principal door

- So sweet! - Stacy and Ashley said at the same time joking with Amy

- Shut up! - Amy said with a smile

* * *

- Trish, this is Adam my best friend - Jay said presenting Trish to his friends

- Hi! - Trish said with a little smile in her face - Nice to meet you

- This is Torrie, Randy and Candice - Jay said ending up the presentations

- So, we heard you came from Canada - Torrie said with a smile and grabbed Trish's right arm and Candice her left. Trish looked to the two very surprise. The six young adults walked to the elevator - How is it?

- It is a nice place - Trish answered without know what to say - I can't compare the place where I live with Manhattan…This is so much bigger! I don't know how I'll not get lost

- Don't worry we will be at your side - Candice said. Trish looked to her cousin who was smiling to her

* * *

- This is "Broken Heart"? - Trish asked looking to the outside of the night club that was full of people. It wasn't how she imagined. She imagined the night club a lot bigger and she couldn't believe it was in such a dark place

- Don't be scare by the outside - Adam said to Trish who looked to him - This is one of the best places to spend the night

- How will we enter? - Trish asked the five friends and they smiled

- One of the securities is our friend - Randy answered. The six walked by the middle of the people until arrived to the two securities - Hi Ted - he said to his friend. Matt looked to them and then looked to Ted a little mad - So, how are the things around here?

- We are full - Ted answered Randy

- C'mon today we have someone new with us - Randy said and looked to Trish - This is Trish, she is Jay's cousin. We want to show her the place…C'mon you need to let us enter

Ted looked to the six young adults and then looked to Matt who turned his face around. Matt hated let them enter, speciality Adam since he saw him messing with Amy

- You can enter - Ted said

- You are the man - Randy said followed by his friends and they entered in "Broken Heart"

* * *

- Switch in ten minutes - Punk advised Jeff and walked to the balcony to see how Ashley was. Jeff nodded with his head and then looked to the group of people who just entered in the club. In there he saw the guy, who his brother hated. He looked to the CD to change it and then looked to them again. A little smile appeared in his face when he saw Trish with them. He looked to the balcony and saw Punk talking with Ashley. He couldn't lose the opportunity to go talk with Trish

- Punk! - he yelled, but Punk couldn't hear him because of the noise. Jeff looked again to Trish and saw where she sat with her friends

"I'm going to find who you are" Jeff thought to himself very happy

* * *

**I hope you liked it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes :)**

**REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**

**P.S.: I need a name to Ashley and Punks baby girl...Do you have any in mind???? Please answer!!!!**


	3. I'm Jeff I'm Trish

**HAPPY FRIDAY 13th!!!!! LOL**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****Adrea019****, ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****trishjeffhardy**** and Alexis for review last chapter!! Thanks for the baby names...you reduced my list of names!!! THANKS!!!**

**This chapter is small but I hope you like it!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

- Hello beautiful - Adam said Amy, when was in the balcony, waiting for her to attend him. Amy looked to him and then looked to Stacy and Ashley without know what to do

- I take care of him - the pregnant girl whispered to Amy and walked to Adam - What do you wish?

- Talk with your friend - Adam answered looking to Amy

- Sorry, but we don't have those here - Ashley replied with a smile in her face - But I can prepare other thing if you want…Just five minutes and I'll give you a "broken heart"

Adam looked to her a little mad. Two minutes later Ashley gave him the drinks and he paid it. When Adam walked out of there Ashley looked to Amy who smile to her

- Thank you - Amy whispered

- It wasn't anything - Ashley replied and continued her working serving drinks to the clients

* * *

After switch with Punk, Jeff decided to go look for Trish, who was dancing. Trish didn't see Jeff who was passing between the middle of the people to get close to her. Turning around Trish saw Jeff and the two stayed face-to-face

- Hi - Jeff said to the Trish - I'm Jeff

- Hi! - Trish said with a big smile in her face. She couldn't believe he was there - Nice to meet you

- Your name - Jeff asked, her but she didn't hear because of the music

- What? - Trish asked and got closer of him

- Your name - Jeff asked once again

- Trish - Trish said

- Nice to meet you Trish - Jeff replied and stayed looking to the girl. He didn't remember see such beautiful girl in his life

- Trish - Jay said walking to her cousin's side and looked to Jeff a little mad - Is he boring you?

- No - Trish answered to her cousin a little confuse without took her eyes from Jeff

"He can't be her boyfriend" Jeff thought to himself a little disappointed and in that moment felt someone touching in his shoulder. He looked behind and saw Amy

- Shane wants to talk with you - Amy whispered to his ear and then looked to Trish and Jay

- Sure - Jeff said and looked to Trish - Nice to meet you…I hope to see you around here again

- Don't forget today isn't his day - Amy said to Jeff who ignored her and walked to Shane's office. Amy looked to Trish and Jay and noticed the way Trish was looking to Jeff. A little smile appeared in her face - It is the first time I see you here! Are you new?

- How do you know? - Trish asked surprise - Do you spend a lot of time here?

- All the nights of the week - Amy answered - And just so you know, Jeff spends too

With those words Amy walked to the balcony. A smile appeared in Trish's face when she realized that Amy wasn't Jeff's girlfriend and when realized where could find the rainbow hair boy

- Looks alike my little cousin likes someone - Jay joked with Trish

- Shut up - Trish said and the two walked to the table were the others were

* * *

**Poor Jeff, he thinks Jay is Trish boyfriend!!!! **

**I hope you liked this last chapter!!! I'll try to post a new chapter Monday!!!**

**REVIEW!!! :)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. SURPRISE

**NEW CHAPTER!!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****TrishOrton****, ****trishjeffhardy**** and ****Adrea019**** for review last chapter!!! Oh, thanks too to who put this story on their favourites and thanks for put in the story alert!**

**I hope you like this new chapter!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

"Broken Heart" was closing and all the employers were reunited in the balcony

- What did he want with you? - Amy asked Jeff when saw him with bad humour - I advised you

- He didn't like my new songs - Jeff answered Amy

- So, the blonde girl, who is? - Amy asked and saw a smile appearing in Jeff's face - I guess you like her

- Jeff, likes who? - Matt asked hearing what his girlfriend said to his younger brother - Is there something that I should know? - Jeff didn't answer him and Matt looked to Amy who didn't say anything too - He is my brother, I have the right to know

-Well, in this moment you only have right to go call John and ask him when he will arrive with the cake to the party - Amy said to her boyfriend and saw him walking to lockers where their things where

- Did she say something when I left? - Jeff asked

- She is new in the town - Amy answered - And I told her you work here

- And who was the guy? - Jeff asked a little concern

- I don't think he was her boyfriend because if it was, I never saw a guy not getting jealous when his girlfriend is talking with another girl about other guy - Amy replied and in that moment Matt walked to their side once again - So?

- He is coming - Matt answered - Now, do you mind explain what is going on?

- I think Punk called me - Jeff said and walked out of there leaving Matt looking to Amy, waiting for her to say something

- Sorry! - Amy said and kissed her boyfriend

* * *

Trish looked to her clock and saw it was four a.m. She and Jay had backed from the night club two hours ago and she couldn't fall asleep. She could only think in Jeff. How could a guy that she didn't know from anywhere make her spend a night without sleep?

"Maybe if I go there tomorrow I can see him again" she thought to herself "But how will I enter without the others? What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

- So, what do you think about April? - Punk asked Ashley while the two were ready to back home

- It is a month of the year - Ashley replied sat in a bank with her hand in her belly

- Laine? - Punk asked and looked to Ashley who didn't say anything - So, give me you an idea!

- I was thinking about Samantha Pweash - Ashley said with a big smile in her face - What do you think?

- Where did you find that name? - Punk asked his girlfriend and in that moment Amy entered in the room

- Can you come to the balcony? - Amy asked and they looked confuse to her - Shane wants to talk with us

- Sure - Punk said and helped Ashley to put on her feet

- I hope Shane already found someone to replace me - Ashley whispered to herself and she and Punk followed Amy. When they arrived to the balcony they saw a cake on top of the balcony and a present too

- SURPRISE! - Jeff, Matt, Amy, Stacy and John yelled

- What is this? - Ashley asked with a smile in her face

- Your baby shower party - Stacy answered and then looked to her boyfriend John - It was supposed to be early, but someone got late

- I don't know if your heard, but I work during the day - John replied - Didn't you hear that music stores are only open at day?

- Why the hell I presented you two - Jeff said - We hope you liked the present

- You didn't need to do this guys - Punk said his friends

- C'mon open the present - Amy said sitting at Matt's side. Ashley and Punk opened the present and from there took a little pink baby suit and a letter. Looking confused to the letter they opened it

- So, what do you think? - Matt asked his friends

- You bought us the crib? - Ashley asked very surprise

- Yes and is better you two keep that paper because the crib will arrive tomorrow to your house and you will need to show them that - Stacy said

- Guys you are the best - Punk said and pushed Ashley close to him

- What do you think about eat the cake and let those things for later? - Jeff asked and saw a purse on top of the balcony - The purse belongs to who?

- Some girl left it here - Stacy answered and looked to her boyfriend - I think it belonged to one of the girls who came with your friend…Randy!

- Really? - Jeff asked with hope it belonged to Trish. He walked to the purse and opened it. In fact it belonged to Trish "Looks alike I'm really going to see you again" Jeff thought to himself

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. Five Questions

**Hi!!! I'm back with a new chapter!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to GrafittiArtist INC, trishjeffhardy, Adrea019 and Cro009 for review last chapter!!!**

**I hope everyone likes this new chapter!!!! READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- Where are you going so soon? - Jay asked when saw her cousin ready to leave the house while he stilled in his pyjama

- I forgot my purse in the night club - Trish answered - I need to go get it

- It will not be open so soon - Jay said - Is better you wait until the afternoon

- I'll see if it is open - Trish said and opened the front door - If it isn't I'll back and then I will go there later

* * *

"Girls need their purses" Jeff thought to himself sat in front of "Broken Heart" with Trish's purse at his side "So, if she really needs it she will come here…I just need to stay here and wait for her to appear"

* * *

Half hour later after get out of her cousin's house, Trish arrived to the night club. In front of "Broken Heart" she saw Jeff. He was sat in the floor and in his hands she could see her purse. With a little smile in her face, Trish walked to him

- I think it belongs to me - Trish said pointing to the black purse

- I was hoping you to show up - Jeff said and put on his feet and then gave to Trish her purse- I think everything is in there…but is better you check

Trish opened her purse to see if it had everything - I have all my things here - Trish said and looked to Jeff with a smile - So, thanks!

- So, you are new in town, right? - Jeff asked

- Yes, I came from Canada - Trish said - I'm living with my cousin's family

"So, the blonde guy must be her cousin" Jeff thought to himself very happy - Did your cousin already show you the town?

- Why? - Trish asked with curiosity

- Because if he didn't, I can show you some nice places - Jeff replied - What do you think?

- I would love to accept, but I don't know you- Trish said ready to walk out, but Jeff stopped her

- What do you think about make me five questions? You could ask me everything you want and I could ask you everything I want - Jeff asked the petit blonde - We would know each other better and then I could show you the town

- Five questions? - Trish said and Jeff nodded with his head - I think I accept…Are you from here?

- No, I came here with my older brother when I was seventeen! I'm from North Carolina - Jeff answered - Now, it is my time…What is your favourite colour?

- Yellow - Trish asked a little confuse with him. It was supposed Jeff to ask questions that would make him know her better, not those cliché questions - Where do you study?

- I don't study - Jeff answered

- So, you work here? - Trish asked very quickly

- It is my turn now - Jeff said - So I guess you study…what are you studying?

- I'm studying medicine…I'm in the second year - Trish answered - Now, can you answer me if you work here?

- Yes, I work here - Jeff said - I'm a DJ! One of the bests in the town if you want to know

- Do you like it? - Trish asked and noticed that made the same mistake that she did some moments ago - Sorry, it was your time

- I love my work - Jeff answered and looked to "Broken Heart" - "Broken Heart" isn't only a night club, it is a family…Now, you only have right to one more question, so chose it right

- What happened to your questions? - Trish asked

- I already know everything that I needed to know about you - Jeff answered - Your name is enough…Trish is a beautiful name

Trish smiled with those words - Trish isn't my real name…My name is Patricia, but everyone calls me Trish - Trish said

- Well, I'm Jeffrey, but everyone calls me Jeff - Jeff replied - What is your last question?

- What will you show me first? - Trish asked

- Well, it is a big town…lets' keep walking - Jeff said and the two young adults started walking in the Manhattan streets

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!! REVIEW**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. Late

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****TrishOrton****, ****Adrea019****, ****Cro009**** and ****trishjeffhardy**** for review it!!! YOU ROCK!!**

**Hope you like this new chapter!!! It is a little small, but I hope you like it!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

At Night

- Is Jeff here? - Matt asked concern when arrived to "Broken Heart" with Amy

- No - Ashley answered confuse - He always come with you two…why should he be here?

- Because he isn't with us - Matt answered with sarcasm "Where the hell he is?" Matt thought to himself

* * *

- Thanks for bring me home - Trish said with a smile in her face. She and Jeff were in front of the building where Jay and his family lived - And thanks for showing me the town

- If you want tomorrow I can show you other places - Jeff proposed - Maybe I can present you some of my friends

- I don't know - Trish said a little sad. She really wanted to spend another day with Jeff - I spend all the day out…I can't spend another day like this without my uncles get mad

- Well, I can meet you here tomorrow in the afternoon…it would only be a couple of hours and your uncles wouldn't kill you! What do you think? - Jeff asked hoping her to accept

- See at four here? - Trish asked and he nodded with his head - So, see you tomorrow - with those words she turned around

Jeff stayed in there waiting for her to enter "I'm going to see her tomorrow" he thought to himself very happy and then looked to his clock - Shit! - he whispered to himself noticing that was late - Shane is going to kill me - with those words he started running to "Broken Heart"

* * *

- Where have you been? - Amy asked Jeff when saw him passing at her side.

- I had some things to do - Jeff answered. He passed by the middle of the crowd and walked to Punk's side

- Shane was here and asked for you - Punk said switching places with Jeff

- What did you say? - Jeff asked a little concern

- I said you were in the bathroom - Punk answered - I don't know if he believed or not

- Thanks - Jeff said and started looking for his CDs

- Can you tell me what happened? - Punk asked and waiting for an answered, but Jeff didn't say anything - Well, I hope it was something worth…you could have lost your job

"It was more than worth" Jeff thought to himself and a smile appeared in his face "The best day of my life"

* * *

- Where have you been? - Jay asked his cousin when saw her entering in his house

- I went to pick up my purse - Trish answered and showed him her black purse

- You took more than six hours to go pick up your purse? - Jay asked suspicious

- They were closed, so I decided to take a walk and waited it to open - Trish lied

- I thought you said that if they were closed you would back home and, then back to there again - Jay replied

- I decided to know better the town - Trish said a little mad for Jay do so many questions - Now, if you don't have more questions I'm going to my bedroom

- What are you hiding from me? - Jay asked with a smile in her face, but Trish ignored him and walked to her bedroom.

Closing the bedroom door Trish walked to her closet and opened it "What am I going to wear to meet him tomorrow?" she thought to herself looking to her clothes. A smile appeared in her face remembering the day that passed with Jeff "Why am I so nervous for meeting him tomorrow?"

* * *

- Where were you? - Matt asked Jeff. The two brothers and Amy were backing to their house. It was almost six of the morning when they had finished their work in "Broken Heart"

- I had things to do - Jeff answered his brother noticing he was mad with him

- Next time you have things to do at least advise you are going to spend all the day out - Matt replied

- I guess those things have to do something with the purse's owner - Amy whispered to Jeff and saw a smile appearing his face - Looks alike someone has a crush for the owner of the purse…maybe it is the blonde girl I met last night…Are you going to present her to us?

- Shut up - Jeff replied without lose his smile

- May I know about what are you two talking about? - Matt asked his girlfriend and to his younger brother

- We were talking about how beautiful the world was today - Amy answered and kissed Matt - Right, Jeff?

- Yeah, sure - Jeff replied

- I'll found out about what you two were talking about - Matt said and they entered in the old elevator

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! Sorry for the spelling mistakes!!!! REVIEW!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. Meeting The Girls

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! Thanks to ****Cro009****, ****trishjeffhardy****, ****Adrea019****, ****Elizabeth Hardy**** (bom ter alguém do mesmo país a ler esta história...traduction: glad yo have somone from the same crountry reading this story) and ****TrishOrton****!!!! Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter!!!**

**In this new chapter Jeff girl friends will finally meet Trish!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! **

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

- Really, Shane needs to found a new girl - Ashley said. She, Amy and Stacy had decided to go shop in the mall during their day off - I'm tired! This belly is killing me

- If I were you I would prefer to stay with the belly - Stacy said and the three entered in a baby store

- Why? - Ashley asked confuse

- Because when the princess born you will stay more tired…- Stacy said - You will wake up at the middle of the night to change a diaper

- And you and Punk will have less time for each other - Amy said and laughed - Poor Ashley - Ashley only looked to the two girls and didn't say anything

- What do you think about this dress? - Stacy asked pointing to a small pink dress that was in the store

- It is kind of cute Ashley…I guess it would look great in the princess - Amy said looking to the dress and then looked to the outside of the store and saw Jeff "What is he doing here?" she thought to herself

- Isn't that Jeff? - Ashley asked looking to where Amy was looking. Stacy looked to the same place to where the other two girls were looking

- And he has company - Stacy said looking to Trish - Do we know her?

- I saw her two days ago in the club - Amy answered with a smile in her face - She and Jeff were talking with each other…

- The younger Hardy has a crush - Ashley said singing - What do you think about go to talk with them?

* * *

- Did your uncles tried to kill you last night? - Jeff asked Trish while the two were walking by the mall

- No, but my cousin did a lot of questions - Trish answered and saw three girls walking to them. One of the three girls was the girl with red hair that she met two nights ago in the place where Jeff worked. The two other girls was the first time she saw them. One of the girls was very tall and the other was pregnant - Your friends, right?

- Yes - Jeff answered and looked to the three girls - What are you doing here? - he asked

- Baby store - Ashley answered and looked to her belly - The princess needs new clothes!

- What do you think about giving her a name? - Jeff asked and saw them looking to Trish - This is my friend Trish…Trish, this is Amy, Stacy and Ashley

- Hi - Trish said to the three girls and looked to Amy - We already met each other! Nice to see you again

- Nice to see you too - Amy said and put a smile in her face - So, do you like the Big Apple?

- It is a wonderful place - Trish answered and looked to Jeff - Jeff had been showing me the places

- She has a shine in her eyes - Stacy whispered to Ashley - She likes him!

- And he likes her…He has the shine in the eyes too - Ashley replied in a whisper - Well, nice to meet you, but we need to go! I still need a dress to the princess

- Yeah, we need to see the pink dress again - Stacy said

- Bye…Have fun - Amy said and the three girls backed to the baby store

- Your friends looked nice - Trish said and the two continued walking

- They looked nice, but they aren't - Jeff said and Trish looked to him a little confuse - Amy dates my brother, she shares house with us and when she stars with the clean chores you only want to kill her…Ashley since got pregnant become very emotional, or she is yelling with you or being nice…Stacy is nice with me, but I just can't handle when she and John start discussing. I never knew why I presented those two

- They still looking nice - Trish replied - So, to where are you going to take me this afternoon?

- I was thinking about going to the Central Park - Jeff said - Did you already go there?

- No - Trish answered - I spent my last days seeing the town with you

- So, after the lunch we are going to Central Park - Jeff said and put his arm around her should - It is a nice place…full of trees and people! You will like it

- Yeah - Trish said looking to his hand on her should. A little smile crossed her face. How did she fall for him so quickly?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the spelling mistakes...**

**Next chapter Jeff and Trish will go to the Central Park...Will they finally reveal their feelings???? READ TO FOUND OUT!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. Reason

**Hi...NEW CHPATER UP!!!! Sorry for take so long to post a new chapter, but my compurter broke down...It has been ver hard for me to write new chapters to my sotires...**

**So, I wrote this chapter five minutes ago, and I really hope you enjoy it...Oh, and thanks to ****Cro009****, ****Adrea019****, ****trishjeffhardy****, ****DX-Dynamite**** and ****Elizabeth Hardy**** for the reviews...YOU ROCK!!!!**

**READ and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Jeff and Trish were in the Central Park. The two had stopped in one of the bridges and stayed in there talking with each other.

- I don't know how you like the idea of become a doctor - Jeff said and Trish looked to him surprise - I don't like the idea of seeing blood all the day

- I never thought that you don't like blood - Trish joked

- And I don't – Jeff replied and looked to the water – I just don't like the idea of spend twenty four hours per day closing in a hospital taking care of people with horrible wounds

- I want to help people – Trish said and looked to the water too – I don't think it is a bad thing to spend twenty four hours per day taking care of people with horrible wounds - Trish repeated him - There is something I would like to know about you…

- What? – Jeff asked and looked to the petit blonde

- Why did you and your brother moved to here? - Trish asked – Don't you have family in North Carolina?

- My mother died when I was nine and my father doesn't give a damn about me and Matt – Jeff answered and Trish looked to him with a sad expression – After my mother died, my father changed. He wasn't the same anymore…We use to visit him, but he uses to be drunk and when he isn't drunk, he starts insulting us and saying that our mother died because of us…

- Sorry for ask – Trish said "I shouldn't have asked it" she thought to herself and then saw a smile in Jeff's face – What is? – Trish asked

- You don't need to get concern…I don't mind to talk about my family – Jeff said and the two stayed looking to each other – So, when will you back to Canada?

- In the beginning of September – Trish answered – Why?

- Don't you want to spend more time around here? – Jeff asked her. He wanted her to stay New York, he wanted her to stay with him

- I don't have a lot of reasons to spend a lot of time here – Trish said – I have Jay, but he is just my cousin and he has his life

- Are you sure that you don't have more reasons? – Jeff asked and his face started getting closer of hers

- More reasons? – Trish asked in a whisper "Is he going to kiss me?" Trish thought to herself very happy

- Yeah – Jeff whispered when his lips were almost touching hers – Are you sure that you don't have more reasons? – Jeff asked one more time in a whisper. Trish didn't answer because when she was doing it Jeff's lips touched hers. The two shared a sweet kiss full of passion. When they broke apart, the two stayed looking to each other. A little smile appeared in Trish's face

- Maybe I have a new reason now – Trish said and the two young adults kissed each other again

* * *

**I know it was a small chapter, but...TRISH AND JEFF SHARED A KISS...well, they shared more than a kiss...**

**Hope you liked it...sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes too**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. Jeff's Confession

**HI!!!! I can't beleive it already passed so much time since I posted the last chapter...I want to say sorry to everyone who reads this story for take so long to update a new chapter, but I'm working in so many stories at same time that sometimes I forget to write new chapters to some stories (unfortunately this is one of them)...I promise I'll start giving more attention to this story...I PROMISE!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Wolfgirl77769, ****DX-Dynamite****, ****Adrea019****, ****Cro009****, ****Elizabeth Hardy**** and ****MagZ86**** for the reviews...YOU STILL ROCK!!!! **

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

- Why are you so happy? - Amy asked Jeff when saw him arriving home - How was the day with Trish?

- It was good - Jeff answered walking to the fridge. Amy who was sat on the couch followed him

- Don't you have anything to tell me? - Amy asked with curiosity looking to Jeff

- To tell you? - Jeff asked opening the fridge and took from there a soda - I don't think so…

- I know that face, I'm sure you are hiding something from me - Amy said

- Big sis, I'm not hiding anything from you - Jeff said kissing her cheek and then walked to his bedroom leaving Amy behind.

- Yes, you are - Amy said with a little smile and sat again in the couch watching TV. In that moment she heard the front door being open and saw Matt entering - Hi!

- Hi - Matt said and sat at her side. Kissing Amy's lips, Matt noticed the smile that was on her face - Did happen something?

- Your brother is hiding something from us - Amy answered without lose her smile - I think he is hiding his new girlfriend

- New girlfriend? - Matt asked very surprise - Why do you think he has a new girlfriend?

- Because I went to the mall with Stacy and Ashley and saw him with a girl called Trish - Amy explained - And it wasn't the first time I saw him with her!

- Do I know her? - Matt asked

- The first time she went to the club, she was with the guys you don't like to let enter in there - Amy answered - One of them is her cousin

- I think I'm going to have a little talk with my little brother - Matt said Amy and kissed her lips again - I'm going to find what is going on!

With those words Matt walked to Jeff's bedroom.

* * *

When Trish arrived home, she walked to the living room and saw her cousin Jay with his friends: Randy and Adam. Without want to be notice, Trish started walking to her bedroom, but when was in the hall saw Candice and Torrie

- Hi - Torrie said with a smile on her face

- Hi - Trish replied with a little smile

- So, where have you been? - Candice asked - Every time we came here you are always out

- I have been visiting the town - Trish answered - This is an amazing place!

- Yes, it is - Torrie said and then looked to Candice and then to Trish - You know, we should know each other better…Chris had talked us a lot about you and we didn't have the chance to know you

- What do you think about go shop with us? - Candice proposed Trish - The guys want to stay here seeing a big football game…We could go shop!

- That is a great idea - Torrie said - I need a new dress

- So, do you want to come with us? - Candice asked Trish

- Sure…why not - Trish said and Candice grabbed her hand and started pushing her to the living room. Torrie followed the two girls - We are going to the mall

- Where have you been? - Chris asked when saw his cousin

- Seeing the town - Trish answered his cousin

- You can ask her questions later…Now she is coming with us to the mall - Torrie informed Jay. Grabbing her purse, Torrie walked to the front door

- See you later - Trish said her cousin before Candice pushed her out of the living room to the main door. Some moments after, they heard the door slamming.

- Do you want to know something - Randy said and Jay looked to him with curiosity - Your cousin is hot

- Leave my cousin alone - Jay said very serious and then changing the channel. Before someone could say something more, the football match started.

* * *

When Matt entered in Jeff's bedroom, saw his younger brother lied in the bed drinking his soda

- Amy told me you are hiding something - Matt said and sat in Jeff's bed - So, what do you have to tell me about Trish?

- You know Trish? - Jeff asked very surprise and sat in the bed

- Amy told me that saw you with a girl call Trish - Matt explained - Is something going on between two?

"It is easy to lie Amy, but lie Matt is a lot harder…he knows me since I born" Jeff thought to himself and decided not answer to his brother's question

- So, it is really something going on between you and that Trish - Matt said and a little smile in his face - You can tell anything to your older brother

- Last time I end up telling something about a girl, you said what I told you to the girl - Jeff replied - And she end up hitting me

- When that happened, I was eleven - Matt said in defence - If you noticed it already passed more than ten years since such thing happened…

- Yeah, sure - Jeff said with sarcasm

- Fine, if you don't talk, I'm going to get out of here - Matt said and walked to the bedroom door "One…Two…Three" Matt thought and in that moment heard Jeff's voice "Bingo" Matt thought with a smile

- Fine - Jeff said and Matt turned to him - Maybe is something on going on between me and Trish…she is an amazing girl and she has a beautiful smile

- You like her! - Matt said leaned on the door

- Yes, I like here - Jeff confessed

- My little brother is in love! - Matt joked

- Shut up! - Jeff said with a smile and threw against his brother his pillow "Yes, I'm in love" Jeff thought to himself without lose the smile that was on his face.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this chapter...Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	10. Competition

**Hi!!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!!**

**So, before you start reading this chapter I need to thanks to everyone who read last chapter and I need thanks too to the readers who reviwed it: ****Adrea019****, ****MagZ86****, ****Cro009**** and ****Mosvie 2k8****...YOU ARE AMAZING!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Next Day

- Did you notice the way how Randy was looking to you last night? - Torrie asked Trish. Torrie, Candice and Trish were walking to Candice's house

- No - Trish answered looking to Torrie a little confused - How was he looking to me?

- You must be joking…didn't you notice? - Candice asked very surprise

- No - Trish answered but before any of them could explain, her cell phone rang. Taking it from her purse, she saw it was Jeff - Just a second - Trish said with a smile on her face and answered her cell phone - Hi!

- Hi! - Jeff said - Are you going to do something this afternoon?

- No - Trish answered walking to other place so neither Torrie or Candice could hear the conversation - Why?

- I thought we could spend some time together - Jeff answered

- Sure - Trish said very quickly - Where do you want us to meet?

- I can go pick you up at your house after the lunch - Jeff said and Trish looked to her clock

- Sure! - Trish said - See you later!

- Bye - Jeff said and Trish hung up the cell phone. She walked to Torrie and Candice who were waiting for her

- Who was? - Candice asked

- Someone from Canada - Trish lied - I need to back home! I can't lunch with you

- Did happen something wrong? - Torrie asked concern

- No - Trish said with a smile - I just forget I had something to do…we can meet tomorrow

- Fine - Candice said

- See you tomorrow - Trish said and walked out of there leaving the two behind

- We should have told her that Randy has thing for her - Torrie said

- Yeah…we can always tell her tomorrow - Candice said looking to her best friend - So, can we go lunch to my house?

- Yes, I'm starving - Torrie said and the two girls walked to Candice's house

* * *

Putting his cell phone inside his jean's pocket, Jeff walked to the balcony.

- I can't wait to know what Shane wants this time - Ashley said sat in a chair because her back was hurting

- He wants us to make lose our time - Stacy replied a little mad and looked to her clock - I'm going to be late for the lunch and John will kill me!

- Yeah, lunch - Amy said with a malicious smile and Stacy hit her in the arm

- I guess he wants me to have the baby here - Ashley said getting very mad

- Are you feeling contractions? - Punk asked concern with his girlfriend who looked to him very angry "Hormones" he thought to himself

- It is just an expression - Jeff said

- Shut up - Punk replied

- The boss is coming - Matt said seeing Shane walking out of his office- You know, I have the feeling he had bad news

- Sorry for made you wait so long - Shane said to his employees - But I have good and bad news…

- Good news to him means bad news to us - Amy whispered to Matt

- I just hope he doesn't fire anyone - Matt replied to his girlfriend

- This night Vince McMahon, my father, is coming here - Shane revealed - And you know what it means…I need him to see that this club is better than all his clubs together and for it I need you to do a perfect work

- What is the bad one? - Ted asked him

- Well, if you don't do a perfect work this night, you can be sure that tomorrow you will not be working here anymore - Shane answered with a smile and walked to his office

- I hate him - Ashley said very mad

- You aren't the only one - Jeff whispered and saw Shane turning around and looked to Ashley - He didn't hear what we said, right?

- I really hope not - Ashley said a little concern

- Oh, and I hired a new waitress to substitute you, Ashley, while you are on your maternity leave - Shane announced and then looked to Stacy and Amy - She will start working here tomorrow and I hope you can help her

- What is her name? - Amy asked

- You will know tomorrow - Shane replied and walked to his office. Ted and other employees started walking out of the night club

- Shane never asked anyone to help us when we came to here - Amy complained looking to Stace

- I would love to stay here saying that he is a jerk, but I need to go! John is waiting for me - Stacy said and ran from there

- Finally he found out someone - Ashley said and looked to Punk - I'm hungry

- Let's go lunch - Punk said and looked to his friends - Are you coming?

- I can't go with you, I have things to do - Jeff said and walked out of there "I'm going to meet Trish" Jeff thought very happy. He had never felt such thing for a girl

- Do you want to lunch with us? - Punk asked looking to Matt and Amy

- Sure - Amy said with a smile and looked to Matt

- It is always better than everything we try to cook - Matt said joking with Amy

- It is official: I don't cook anymore! From now you and Jeff will cook in that house - Amy said with a smile and then the four walked out of the night club to go lunch

* * *

After the lunch, Trish went to her bedroom to get ready to go meet Jeff

- I never thought that be in love would be so great - Trish whispered to herself. Picking up her purse, she walked out of the bedroom. She walked to the main door, and opened only to stay face-to-face with Randy

- Hi! - Randy said with a smile

- Hi! - Trish said - If you are looking for Jay, he isn't here! He went with his father somewhere

- I wasn't looking for Jay - Randy said and Trish looked to him confuse - I was looking for you

- You were looking for me? - Trish repeated what he said

- Yes - Randy said - I wanted to know if you want to go out this night

Trish stayed without know what to say. When she was trying to say something her cell phone rang and she saw it was Jeff. He was already waiting for her - I need to go! - Trish said passing by Randy's side - We can talk later! - with those words Trish walked out of there

"Why didn't she accept my invite?" Randy thought a little mad looking to Trish and decided to follow her. When he arrived to the outside, saw Jeff and Trish together "So, that one must be the competition...it isn't anything I can't handle" Randy thought with an evil smile

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**xoxo **

**Ainat**


	11. Warning

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter..I think this is the the biggest chapter I already wrote to this story (well, it isn't a big chapter, but it is the biggest I already wrote to this story until now)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to ****Adrea019****, ****Cro009**** and ****Mosvie 2k8**** for review last chapter. You reviews really mean a lot for me!**

**Hope you like this chapter...**

**Read and Review**

* * *

At Night

- Where are you going? - Jay asked when saw Trish fixing her hair

- I'm going to a night club - Trish answered her cousin without took her eyes from the mirror

- To which one? - Jay asked very surprise

- Broken Heart - Trish answered and looked to him

- Are you going alone? - Jay asked concerned - New York isn't such a secure place to hang out alone

- I'm not going alone - Trish replied with a smile - I'm going to meet someone in there

- Who? - Jay asked

- Anyone from your business - Trish said and grabbed her purse - Why don't you get a girlfriend? Maybe then you would stop getting so concern with me

- Don't change subject - Jay replied - We are not talking about me…We are talking about whom you are going to meet

- And as I told you, anyone from your business - Trish replied and walked to him - I'm pretty sure you don't know him

- So, it is a "him" - Jay said

- Maybe it is - Trish said and walked to the main door always with Chris after her

- Trish, I'm your cousin…You can't tell me everything - Jay replied when Trish touched the knob

- You are my cousin, but you are a "him" and not a "her"…Only if you were a girl I would gossip with you - Trish replied and opened the door - See you later Jay

- Bye! - Jay said and watched her walking out of there "Should I follow?" Jay thought "It isn't a good idea…she would kick my ass"

* * *

- I take care of that - Amy said taking from Stacy's hands some glasses - Why don't you go see how is the stock inside?

- Sure - Stacy said with bad humour

- What is going on? - Ashley asked confuse

- What do you think it is? - Amy said putting the glasses in the dishes washer

- Did they ever hear the word "break up"? - Ashley said

- Do you really think Cena and Stacy want to break up? - Amy asked and walked to the balcony

"No" Ashley thought to herself and walked to the balcony too to attend some clients - What do you wish?

- Not be served by a whale - a young woman answered

- Sorry, but today we don't have it - Ashley answered a little mad "I think people never heard that pregnant women are dangerous" Ashley thought - Can I help you with something more?

- I want to talk with Shane - the woman answered

- It is better you back in another hour - Ashley replied

- Well, it isn't - the woman replied - I'm here in his father's name, Vince McMahon, and I have something important to tell him

"I'm going to kill this woman" Ashley thought - Sure…Follow me - Ashley said and the woman followed her to Shane's office

* * *

- What are you doing here? - Matt asked his brother who was at the front door

- I'm waiting for someone - Jeff replied looking to everyone. "Where are you?" Jeff thought looking for Trish

- I just hope you aren't fired because I'm not going to pail your bills - Matt said letting someone enter in the club

- You and Amy already pay it - Jeff said with a smile and in that moment spotted Trish - See you later

- Looks alike your brother have been playing with the customers - Ted said but Matt ignored him

"Someone day I'm going to end up punching this guy" Matt thought

* * *

- Hi - Jeff said and kissed Trish

- Hi - Trish said with a little smile on her lips - I thought you were inside

- I came to pick you up - Jeff answered and grabbed her hand - Come with me

- To where are you taking me? - Trish asked him

- You will enter by the other door - Jeff answered the petit blonde - By the employees' door…it is quickly

- Oh…- Trish said - I'm going to pass at the front of all these people

- You have the right…You are dating the best DJ in the town - Jeff said opening the door and let Trish enter

- The best DJ in the town? - Trish asked him

- Well, in the world - Jeff replied and closed the door - Don't you believe in me?

- I believe in you - Trish said and kissed his lips and then looked to his eyes - But you will need to show me it!

* * *

- What do you think about make a little call? - Amy asked Stacy when she backed to the balcony

- Why? - Stacy asked her friend

- Because you will end up breaking something and you will need to pay it - Amy replied serving a client - Here you have!

- I'm not going to call him. He is the one who will call me - Stacy replied - He was the one who did something wrong

- How many times did I already hear this? - Amy replied and Stacy looked to her with an angry look - I'm pretty sure it isn't only his fault

- Not everyone can have a perfect relationship - Stacy replied and looked to the people who were inside the club - Looks alike Jeff is looking for his perfect relationship

- What? - Amy asked confuse and looked to the same place to where Stacy was looking and saw Jeff and Trish "My Jeffy has a girlfriend" Amy thought and a smile appeared in her face

- Do they pay to stay talking? - the two heard a man saying

- Do you think we don't have a life too? Do you think we are only here to serve you? - Stacy asked walking to the man

"Never mess with the blonde when she is mad with the boyfriend" Amy thought laughing and looked once again to Jeff before back to the work

* * *

Jeff had left Trish in the middle of the dance floor because Punk called him. Trish stayed in there waiting for him

- What are you doing here alone? - she heard a familiar voice and turned around only to face Randy - Is Jay here?

- No - Trish answered - Did you come with someone?

- I came with Edge…he has a thing for a girl who works here - Randy answered and looked to the balcony - I think it is for the red head

"Didn't Jeff tell me she dated his brother?" Trish thought looking to Amy

- So, are you waiting for someone? - Randy asked trying to keep conversation

- Kind of - Trish answered looking around to see where Jeff was

- The same guy with whom you left this afternoon? - Randy asked Trish looked to him very surprise

- I don't want to be rude or anything, but I don't think you have something to do with it - Trish said with a little smile "Where are you Jeff?" Trish thought

- I'm only trying to be nice - Randy said "I need a way to take him out of my way" Randy thought and saw Jeff walking to there - I need to go! Bye

- Bye - Trish said and turned around and stayed face-to-face with Jeff

- Sorry for take so long - Jeff said - Why do you handle your cousin's friends?

- What? - Trish asked confuse

- Randy - Jeff answered - How do you stand them?

- Do you know everyone around here? - Trish asked curious

- Well, I need to know everyone around here - Jeff answered

- So, you know all the girls around here? - Trish questioned

- I never thought you were the jealous type - Jeff said with a smile

- Well, you should have used your last question to know it - Trish replied and kissed him

* * *

Ashley walked out of Shane's office. She really wanted to know about what that woman and Shane were talking. For what she learnt the woman was Sunny and she worked to Vince as assistant "I have a bad feeling about this" Ashley thought and walked out of there

* * *

- So, what does he want? - Shane asked sitting in front of his desk - It must be something important to send you here Sunny, at night…Weren't you suppose to be with him?

- Well, let me go straight to the point? - Sunny asked and sat in the chair in front of the desk - Your father didn't like to see what he saw when came here…he will cut in the money he gives you to help this place

- What? - Shane asked very surprise

- You have until the end of August to make this thing with money - Sunny said - If you don't, well, your father will do what in my opinion he should have already done

- What are you talking about? - Shane asked

- He will close this place - Sunny advised him

* * *

**So, what did you think? Did you like this chapter? I hope you did...**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	12. Ashley's Story

**I can't believe I take so much time to update this story!!! Maybe because I'm a little out of ideas, but I'm not going to put it on hiatus! I refuse to do it...LOl**

**Well, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Cro009, Adrea019 and Mosvie 2k8 for the amazing reviews! THANKS!**

**Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter...it is a small chapter and it is a little focus on Ashley...**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Some weeks Later (End of July)

- What was that? - Amy asked Stacy. The two women were getting ready to another day work, when heard something breaking

- What do you think? - Stacy asked with sarcasm and fixed her hair - It was her

- Tell me once again why Shane hired her - Amy said walking to the door and saw Kelly picking up what was left of the broken glass

- He thinks she is cute - Stacy answered and walked to her side

- Well, outside she can be cute, but inside she isn't - Amy replied and looked to Stacy - She should start hearing us!

- I hope Ashley has the baby and backs quickly - Stacy exclaimed and they heard something breaking again

- I'm going to kill her - Amy whispered and looked to Kelly once again

* * *

- It is so nice to have someone with me - Ashley said Trish. Since she started dating Jeff, Trish started getting well with his friends - I already have a lot of clothes to her, but I have the feeling that something is missing

- Maybe it is her name - Trish said and the two entered in the baby store that existed in the mall

- We have no idea how to call her - Ashley said and started looking for some toys for the unborn baby - We already thought in millions of names, but or I don't like it or he doesn't like it…in this moment we are waiting for her born to resolve which name we are going to give her - Ashley picked up a little teddy bear and a smile appeared on her face - Do you like being here in New York?

- Yes - Trish answered with a smile - I really like to be here…and you?

- I was born here and I grew here - Ashley revealed - I don't see me in other place! This is the place where I want to spend the rest of my life and raise my daughter

- I wouldn't mind spend the rest of my life here too - Trish said thinking in how great her life was being in there

- So, why don't you stay here? - Ashley asked

- Because my parents are in Canada and I study in there too - Trish answered

- But, Jeff is here - Ashley replied - And about your studies, you could ask for transference…I bet we have a great medicine school around here

- I don't know…- Trish said and bit her lip. In that moment she heard a voice calling her name. Turning around she saw Torrie and Candice

- Hi - Torrie said and walked to them - What are you doing here?

- Shopping - Trish answered and looked to Ashley

- We already know each other - Ashley said with a little smile - I need to see something in there

- Why did she choose Punk over us? - Candice asked looking to Ashley while she walked to other part of the store

- What? - Trish asked confused with what heard - What story is that?

- Oh, don't you know? - Torrie asked very surprise and changed a look with Candice - Ashley studied in the same high school as us! We used to be friends, but now is rare to talk with each other

- Because she started dating Punk? - Trish asked even more confused. She couldn't believe that they weren't friends because Ashley dated Punk

- No…because her parents didn't like Punk - Candice answered - So, she had to choose him or her parents and their money

- They are very rich - Torrie revealed

- She chose Punk and they expel her from their house - Candice revealed - After it, we lost contact! Next time we saw her, she was working in that night club with him

- Do Ashley's parents know that she is pregnant? - Trish questioned them and looked to Ashley

- Well, if they know they don't give a damn - Torrie replied - In this moment they only care about Ashley's brother…Ashley isn't anymore their daughter

"How could they do such thing to her?" Trish thought without take her eyes from Ashley

* * *

**Kelly Kelly was the girl hired to replace Ashley...and she is driving the girls insane! And Ashley doesn't have the best parents in the world**

**So, what did you think about this chapter? Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	13. Sad Stories

**Today is my birthday and I decided to update all my stories...So, there it goes a new chapter!!!This chapter is bigger than the last one, but not that bigger. As you know I'm figthing with a writer's block in this story **

**Thanks to Adrea019 and Cro009 for the wonderful reviews and thanks to everyone who read past chapter**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**REaD and ReVIeW**

* * *

- Did it already arrive? - Jeff asked John entering in the music store

- No, Jeff - John answered - I told you that I would call you when it arrived…why do you need it so quickly?

- Because it is for my new music - Jeff replied and walked to John's side. John was opening some packages with new music CD's

- Are you talking about the music that Shane doesn't let you play in his club? - John asked making Jeff a little mad - I thought it too

- You know, if it wasn't me you would never have met Stacy - Jeff said

- Well, I would have less work on my hands right now if you hadn't presented her to me - John replied - That girl drives me insane

- So, why don't you break with her? - Jeff asked confused

- I would never break up with her - John said and walked to the balcony. Something that Jeff never understood was John and Stacy's relationship

- Can you at least tell me a date? - Jeff asked following him changing subject

- Jeff, I work here…I don't work in the deliveries - John said and in that moment saw Randy entering in the store "Why did I change my schedule? Today was my day off" John thought looking to Jeff and then to Randy. Since Jeff found out Randy's interest in Trish, he had started a "war" with Randy

- Jackass in the store - Jeff whispered looking to Randy

- If you have something to resolve with each other out of here because I don't want to be fired - John said

- I need to talk with you - Randy told John

- About what? - John asked trying to avoid the angry looks that Jeff and Randy were sending to each other

- He doesn't need to know - Randy replied looking to Jeff

- Don't worry…it isn't my intention to hear a word of what you say - Jeff said and walked to the door - Call me when it arrives - with those words he walked out of the store

- Why the hell do you talk with him? - Randy asked John

- I'm not going to get in the middle of your issues - John replied - Now, what do you want?

- Nothing special - Randy said - I only came here to make Jeff anger...

- Why do you want to make him anger? - John asked, but didn't wait for Randy to answer - I don't want to know…I don't want to get in the middle of you two…Why don't you go after other girl?

- Why do you still with Stacy? - Randy replied

- It is different because she is my girlfriend - John said - And just because she makes my life a living hell sometimes, it doesn't mean that I don't like her

- So, I like Trish too - Randy said and saw a smile appearing in John's face - What is?

- I don't know if you already heard me saying this, but I'm going to say it again: the only person you really like is yourself - John said making Randy mad

* * *

- Hey - Ashley said entering in the nigh club with Trish. It stilled without anyone because it wasn't open yet

- What are you doing here? - Amy asked - Shouldn't you be home resting?

- Yes, but I decided to go shop and Trish decided to come with me - Ashley said and walked to the balcony - She is already part of the family

- Part of the family? - Trish asked

- Yes…we consider all of us as a family - Amy replied and in that moment they saw Kelly and Stacy walking out of Shane's office

- What happened? - Trish asked

- Stacy doesn't know how to handle Kelly - Amy answered - I say that I want to kill her, but Stacy tries to kill her

- But Stacy is sweet with everyone - Ashley said - Well, the only person with whom she isn't sweet is John, but he doesn't count

- I'm going to kill that blonde bimbo - Stacy said walking to her friends

- Well, you can't do it - Amy replied

- Hey - Punk said and kissed Ashley's forehead - What are you doing here?

- I came to see everyone - Ashley said with a smile - And I have something to show you…I went to the mall

- We will need an extra house to all those things - Punk said looking to the bags

- Stop complaining - Ashley said grabbing his hand and pushed him to one of the tables

- So sweet - Stacy said with a little smile

- Torrie and Candice told me about her parents - Trish said and Amy and Stacy looked to her -Is that true?

- Yes - Amy answered

- Why don't they like Punk? - Trish asked

- Well, the first time they saw Punk, because of all the tattoos he has, they thought he was a junkie - Amy explained - Punk has a lifestyle very different of such thing…his only addiction is Ashley

- No offense, but looks alike everyone that works here has sad life stories - Trish said - Jeff told me about his father and his mother

- Well, Punk came to New York because his father was an alcoholic! He tried to convince his mother to come with him, but she decided to stay in Chicago - Amy said

- Can someone help me? - Kelly yelled and Stacy and Amy changed looks

- No - Stacy whispered Amy

- Fine, I'll go - Amy said and left Stacy and Trish alone

- Do you see? Everyone has sad stories! - Trish said

- Not everyone…- Stacy said with a little smile - Amy moved to Manhattan because wanted to stay closer of Matt. They met in some concert and it was love at first sign!

- What is your story? - Trish asked Stacy

- I decided to come to New York, to start a dancing career! I moved to New York last year and I started working here…In the day of the auction I hurt my feet and I couldn't go…- Stacy said

- Sorry, about that - Trish said

- It wasn't so bad - Stacy replied remembering that day - In the day that I hurt my feet, I was with Jeff. We went to pick up a package for the club. Someone went against us and the box hit my feet. We were at front of a music store which Jeff knew…We entered in there and he presented me to John! It is very strange way to meet your boyfriend, but it was how I met mine… and I have an auction in the end of the month and this time I'm not going to hurt myself again

- I hope you enter - Trish said and turned around and saw Jeff entering in the club - What are you doing here?

- I could ask you the same thing - Jeff said walking to his girlfriend

- I think Amy called me - Stacy said and left Jeff and Trish alone

- I came with Ashley - Trish answered - Today is your day off

- I know it…I just came to make sure that it is everything fine - Jeff replied and kissed her lips - Want to go dinner?

- Sure - Trish said kissing him back - I never refuse to spend my time with you

- Great - Jeff said putting his arms around her shoulders and the two young adults walked out of the night club

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes...Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter it will have a lot more Jeff/Trish action...I PROMISE!!!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	14. Night Out

**New chapter up!!! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to layali, evilresa16, Adrea019, Cro009 and sara (I started watching wrestling in 2005, but I already knew about their storyline in the past when I wrote such thing in my profile...to say the truth I didn't like them together that much, only after started reading Andre019's stories I started liking them as a couple...Oh, and you didn't come off as a jerk, you don't need to worry (:) for the reviews...It has been a long time since I had so many reviews in this story...Once again: THANKS!!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Some hours later

- My uncles are already sleeping - Trish said a little worried without find her key - They are going to kill me

- Don't you have your cousin? - Jeff asked Trish. The couple was in front of Trish's uncles' house

- No…he is out! He went somewhere with his friends and will only back in the morning - Trish answered getting even more concerned - I'm going to be so death

- Well, you can always spend the night in my house and back in the morning - Jeff said with a smile - When you arrive your cousin will already be in there

- And then you will have Jay after you - Trish said

- I can sleep in the couch - Jeff replied

- You aren't going to sleep in the couch - Trish said thinking in what Jeff proposed to her - Fine - Trish said - But I need to be back in the morning, so Jay can open the door

- And if he asks you where you spend the night, you spend it in Amy's house - Jeff said and kissed her

- How smart you are - Trish said

- I know I'm - Jeff replied and the two walked to his house; the house that he shared with Amy and Matt.

* * *

Amy was ending up cleaning the balcony. The club was almost empty. If someone entered in there would never think that it had been full of people some ours ago.

- Why can't you just give me a chance? - Adam asked her

- Because I have a boyfriend - Amy replied - And you are always stalking me, something that I really don't like! Now, if you don't mind get out of here because we are closing

- You are going to be mine - Adam said getting closer of her

- Out - Amy said without like of what was happening - Get out Adam

- If you didn't want me, you wouldn't know my name - Adam said with a smirk

- Out - Amy yelled this time calling Matt's attention. Matt who was entering in the club saw what was happening and walked to his girlfriend

"I'm going to kill that guy" Matt thought to himself and walked to Amy and Adam - What is going Amy? - Matt asked

- See you tomorrow - Adam said and turned to Matt. With a smile on his face Adam passed at Matt's side. Matt wanted to hit him, but having Shane looking to what was happening from his office, wouldn't let him do such thing or he would be fired

- What happened? - Matt asked Amy

- Nothing - Amy answered her boyfriend - You don't need to worry

- I don't need to get worried - Matt asked with sarcasm - It isn't the first time I see that guy messing with you and I'm sure that this won't be the last

- Matt, you don't need to worry with nothing - Amy replied and kissed his lips - It his everything fine - Amy smiled to him, but it didn't convince Matt. "I'm going to kill that guy" Matt thought again without take from his mind the scene he saw some moments ago between Adam and Amy

* * *

- Home, sweet home - Jeff said opening the door and let Trish enter - It is small, but it is a real home

- Since when do you live here? - Trish asked while Jeff was closing the door

- Since I moved to New York - Jeff said and walked to one of the doors and Trish followed him - I hope you don't mind, but I have been painting and my room isn't clean

- Tell me something you don't do - Trish said

- I don't cook - Jeff said opening the door of his room - As you see the bed is in there…and as I told you I'm going to sleep in the couch

- And as I told you, you aren't going to sleep in the couch...We can share the bed - Trish said entering in his room and started looking to his paints - Your paints are beautiful…why don't you try to sell them?

- Because I'm not famous - Jeff replied and Trish picked up one of his sketches. A little smile crossed her face when she saw that it was her portrait - I'm going to pick up some Amy's pyjama - with those words he walked out of the room leaving Trish behind

"You really have talent" Trish thought without took her eyes from the sketch.

* * *

- Where the hell is Jeff? - Matt asked Amy. It was already morning and he couldn't find Jeff nowhere inside the house

- Matt…- Amy whispered and opened her eyes - I want to sleep

- Do you know where Jeff is? - Matt asked Amy who looked to the clock

- Matt, it is 8 a.m.! We backed home two hours ago! I want to sleep - Amy said a little mad with her boyfriend

- I already called him, but he doesn't answer his cell phone - Matt said concerned

- Jeff didn't work last night, so he must be already taking a walk - Amy whispered - Sometimes he acts like a child, but he isn't one

- He is my younger brother! It is my function to get concern with him - Matt replied

- Jeff is fine, but you aren't going to stay fine, if you don't let me sleep - Amy said very mad with her boyfriend - Now, or do you close the door and go search for Jeff or you close the door and come to sleep to my side

* * *

- Here we are…again - Jeff said when he and Trish arrived to her uncles' house

- Is better you go before Jay knows you are here - Trish said kissing Jeff's lips

- Everything you want - Jeff said kissing her back - I'll call you later

- I'll be waiting - Trish said with a smile and waited for Jeff to leave. Taking from her purse her cell phone she sent a message to Jay. Some minutes after, she saw him opening the main door - Thank you - Trish said entering in the building

- Where did you spend the night? - Jay asked her

- In Amy's house - Trish answered him with a little smile

- Why did you spend the night out? - Jay asked confused

- Because I didn't have my key and I didn't want to wake up your parents - Trish said walking to her bedroom and Jay followed her - If I decided to wake them, they would yell with me

- Do you know what could happen if they find that you only backed this morning and that you slept in the house of a friend? - Jay asked and Trish turned to him - They will send you back to Toronto or kill you

- Amy's house is a secure place - Trish replied in her defence

- That Amy must be the girl who works in the night club - Jay said and Trish opened her bedroom's door - For what I know she lives with her boyfriend and his brother who is your boyfriend

- See you later Jay - Trish said closing the door very quickly, so Jay couldn't make more questions. "I only have to avoid him during the next month" Trish thought to herself

* * *

- I have the feeling that Shane is hiding something from us - Jeff said his friend when walked out of Shane's office

- Why? - Punk asked him

- When I entered in his office to talk with him, I saw him hiding some papers - Jeff answered - He looks so strange

- He has been like that since Sunny came here - Amy replied

- I would love to know what she told him - Jeff said and looked to Shane's office

- Well, if he is acting so strange it is because she didn't tell him nothing good - Punk said - So, I'm going to back to my place before he walks out of his office and tries to fire me

- I'm going with you - Jeff said, but before had time to follow Punk he felt someone grabbing his arm. Turning around, he saw his brother Matt grabbing it - Did I forget to pay some bill?

- No - Matt answered - Where were you this morning?

- I went to take a walk - Jeff answered

- So, soon? - Matt asked him suspicious. In his day off, Jeff used to sleep until late

- Yes - Jeff answered and took his brother's hand from his arm

- Next time, you do something like that leave a message on the fridge - Matt replied leaving Jeff and walked to the club front door

- Right mom - Jeff said and turning around saw Amy at his front - Can I go work or not?

- One of my pyjamas is missing - Amy told Jeff - Do you know where can I find it?

- Fine…- Jeff said a little mad "They are always messing in my life" Jeff thought thinking in Matt and in Amy - Last night Trish slept in there because she forgot her keys and she didn't want her uncles to wake up her uncles - Jeff said giving emphasis in the word "slept" - This morning I went to take her home

- I only asked you where was my pyjama - Amy said with a little smile - Matt was the one who wanted to know where you went this morning

- Right - Jeff said with some sarcasm - Why everyone loves to mess on my life?

- Look, Matt does what he does because he doesn't want you to repeat the same mistake you did some years ago - Amy replied looking to Jeff very serious

- I'm not going to do it again - Jeff said a little mad

- I hope so - Amy said turning around and walked to the balcony leaving Jeff behind.

"I'll never do it again" Jeff thought to himself and walked to the place where

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...So, what did you think about this chapter? I hope you liked it!!! It had a lot more Jeff/Trish action (well, at least I think so)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	15. Christy and a Bad Kiss

**Hi! I'm back and I'm not alone: I backed with a new chapter and this chapter will add more drama. I love to add drama to my stories!!! LOL**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too layali86, WoJo4EVER, Adrea019 and Trishrocks for reviewing last chapter. YOU ROCK!!!**

**P.S.: I have a new poll and I would love you to vote! PLEASE! Thanks!!!! :)**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

Trish was getting ready to go to "Broken Heart". Since she and Jeff got together, she started going to the night club almost all the nights.

In that moment a girl with red hair entered in her room. Trish turned to her very surprised. She had never seen her

- You are Trish, right? - the girl asked with a little smile and walked to Trish's side

- Yes - Trish answered without took her eyes from her "Am I supposed to know you?" she thought to herself - And you are…

- Oh, I'm sorry, how rude I'm…I'm Christy, Jay's girlfriend - Christy answered - I know that I should have knocked to the door, but I really wanted to meet you and I wanted you to meet me

- Oh…- Trish exclaimed "She is kind of crazy" she thought

- Jay talked a lot about you and I really wanted to meet his cousin - Christy said and sat on Trish's bed - If I didn't know that you two were relatives I would be jealous

- Jay is a very protective cousin - Trish said and walked to her closet and took from there a jacket

- Are you leaving? - Christy asked her

- Yes…I'm going to "Broken Heart" - Trish answered with a little smile and then picked up her purse

- We are going there too - Christy said with a little smile - Why don't you come with us? For what I know you already know your cousin's friends

- I think it is better I go now - Trish said thinking in Randy "If Jeff saw me entering in the club with Randy he would get mad with me" Trish thought. She had already made pretty clear that she didn't want anything with Randy, but Jeff was jealous of the other boy

- I heard that Randy likes you…At least it was what Torrie and Candice told me - Christy said very quickly - I can't believe on this! I go with my parents one month to Hawaii and when I back a lot of things changed

- Did the things change so much? - Trish asked her

- Yes…you are here, Randy likes you and he is in a "war" with your boyfriend because of you, and Adam has a thing for one of the "Broken Heart" waitresses! Oh, and the night club as a new waitress and the other is already is maternity leave - Christy answered and Trish stayed looking to her very surprised - I like gossip, but I'm a good friend. I never tell the secrets that people tell me

- Good - Trish finally said. "Why did Jay never tell me about her?" Trish thought to herself - I don't want to be rude, but I have to go

- Sure - Christy said without lose her smile - See you in the club?

- See you in the club - Trish said and then walked out of the room thinking in Christy "Nice, but crazy" the petit blonde thought

* * *

- Here you have - John said arriving to Jeff's side in the DJ station and gave him the CD

- When did they arrive? - Jeff asked John

- This afternoon - John answered and looked to the crowd - And your girlfriend already arrived too

- How do you know it? - Jeff asked without take his eyes from the CD's "This time, Shane will let me to it" Jeff thought with a little smile

- Because she I'm seeing her - John answered and Jeff looked to the same place as John - I'm going to the balcony - with those words John walked out of there

- Hey - Trish said with a smile and kissed Jeff's lips

- Did someone yell with you? - Jeff asked looking for the first time to his girlfriend

- No - Trish answered thinking in what happened in that morning between her and Jay - Jay did some questions, but I escaped from him! And I met his crazy girlfriend

- You met Christy? - Jeff asked and Trish looked to him confused

- How do you know who she is? - Trish asked

- She uses to come here - Jeff answered with a little smile - And we kind dated two years ago

- What? - Trish exclaimed very surprised and lost her smile. She couldn't believe that Jeff and Christy dated

- We only dated four months and it didn't work…and you don't need to get mad because I love you. You don't need to worry because she doesn't mean anything - Jeff said very quickly without to notice the words he said. Looking to Trish, he saw that the smile had backed to her face

- Do you mind say it again? - Trish said and Jeff looked to her confused. "He said that loved me" Trish thought to herself. They had been only dating for a month and he told her those words. Trish didn't have words to describe what was feeling

- She doesn't mean anything - Jeff said

- No, before it - Trish said and Jeff stayed even more confused - You said that you loved me - Jeff stayed without know if it was a good or a bad thing "I think you scared the girl" a voice said in Jeff's head

- I didn't say it - Jeff stuttered a little worried and Trish noticed it. In that moment her lips touched his again in a quickly kiss

- I love you too - Trish said and this time it was Jeff who kissed her with passion

* * *

- Look to those two - Stacy said looking to Jeff and Trish - They look so sweet together

- You know, if I were a girl you could tell me such thing - John replied to his girlfriend who hit him in the arm

- Why did you need to ruin the moment? - Stacy asked John

- I didn't ruin any moment because there was no moment - John said

- Yes, there was a moment! You could have said something about us and then I would think in leave my work with you in the end of my shift, if you know what I mean - Stacy replied and then walked out of his side to go pick up some orders

"Someone must have a book to teach me how to handle her" John thought and turned around and stayed face-to-face with the new Broken Heart waitress, Kelly

- Do you wish something? - Kelly asked him with a little smile on her lips. John didn't know why, but he had the impression that this girl would bring problems to his side

* * *

- Do you want the usual? - Amy asked Trish and she nodded with her head. After some moments, Amy backed with Trish's drink - You know, you should have been the one filling Ashley's place!

- I don't think I would do a good job - Trish said picking up the glass and looked to Jeff - Too many distractions

- Yeah - Amy said with a little smile - I heard you spend last night in our house

- I didn't want to wake my uncles or they would kill me - Trish explained to Amy - Jeff told me that I could sleep in there! I hope there wasn't any problem

- Oh, you don't need to worry - Amy exclaimed - Well, I'm going to have to let you alone for a while - with those words Amy walked to the other side of the balcony leaving Trish's alone

- How have you been Trish? - she heard Randy's voice. Turning around she saw him

- Fine - Trish said with a little smile. She knew Randy had a thing for her, but she didn't see any reason to ignore him. "Maybe you should tell him that the things between you and Jeff are fine" Trish thought to herself - I think we should talk

- Sure - Randy said and a smile appeared on his face "Maybe if I get some time with her alone, I'll make her break with Jeff" Randy thought to himself - It is something serious?

- Why? - Trish asked confused

- Maybe we should go talk in other place…In a quieter place - Randy answered and Trish looked to him like it was a great idea "Jeff will get mad with me" Trish thought to herself - I don't bite

- Fine - Trish said and showed a little smile. Maybe it was better she to tell him it in a quiet place than in the middle of all those people

* * *

"Oh my God" Amy thought to herself when saw Kelly and John talking. If Stacy saw those two together, this time she would kill Kelly "I think it is better I do something"

Amy walked out of the balcony and walked to the two - Kelly, I need your help - Amy said looking to the young blond - Can you back to the locker room and pick the drinks?

- Sure - Kelly said looking to Amy and then looked again to John - I hope to see you again - with those words Kelly walked out of there

- Do you have any idea of what could have happened if Stacy had seen you talking with Kelly? - Amy asked John

- She would spend the rest of the night mad with me, as she used to stay when I do something that she doesn't like - John answered

- No, this time she would break up with you - Amy said and John looked to her confused - Stacy hates Kelly and I have the feeling that it is mutual! So, my advice for you: don't talk ever again with Kelly

"I knew she would bring problems to my side" John thought

* * *

Jeff had just switched with Punk and was now looking for Trish. When he was almost arriving to Stacy's side, to ask her if she had seen Trish, she saw a familiar red head walking to him

- Hi - Christy said hugging Jeff

- Hi - Jeff said looking to her - I heard you backed

- Who told you? - Christy asked very quickly, but didn't let him answer because she already knew the answer - It was Trish, right?

- Yes - Jeff said very surprised, but knowing Christy as he knew, it shouldn't be a surprise

- I talked with her in Jay's house before she left - Christy explained to Jeff - As you know, I always know everything that is going on around here. I already know about you and Randy

- I preferred to not talk about that - Jeff replied - Well, it was great to see you, but I have to go

- It was nice to see you too - Christy said and saw Jeff walking to Stacy

- Are you having fun? - Jay asked behind Christy and wrapped his arms around her waist

- Yes - Christy answered - I was missing all this! Hawaii is great, but New York is my house

- Great - Jay said and turned her

- May I ask you something? - Christy asked and Jay nodded with his head - Well, I'm Jeff's ex-girlfriend and he is dating your cousin! How does it make you feel?

- I don't have anything against Jeff, even knowing he dated you, and he makes Trish happy - Jay answered his girlfriend and then kissed her - I feel pretty fine

- That is why I love to be with you - Christy said and pushed Jay to the middle of the dance floor

* * *

- So, about what do you want to talk? - Randy asked Trish. The two young adults were in the alley behind the night club by where the employees used to enter

- Randy, you are a nice person - Trish started trying to find the right words - And I don't want to hurt you! I'm with Jeff and I like him a lot

- I know it - Randy said "You need to look nice" Randy thought - Trish, I like you! But if you are happy with Jeff there is nothing I can do

- I just wished you two stopped with this stupid fight - Trish said

- Well, it isn't my fault if your boyfriend is jealous - Randy replied - For you, I promise that I'll try to stop it

- Thanks - Trish said with a little smile - I'm really sorry

- You don't need to apologize - Randy said "This is the moment" Randy thought to himself. Without Trish noticed, Randy got closer of her and kissed her. Pushing him way from her, Trish looked to Randy very mad. Without say a word, Trish walked out of there - Trish! - Randy yelled trying to sound guilty. When she was nowhere to be seen, a little smile crossed his lips

"Tomorrow, I need to go to her house and say I'm sorry" Randy thought "But first I need someone to tell Jeff what happened here"

What Randy didn't know was that it wasn't needed to find someone to tell Jeff what happened. Someone had seen what happened.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes...**

**So, who saw the kiss? Will Trish have courage to tell him? Or will Randy make them break apart? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm finally having ideas, so it means I'm not going to need to battle with my writer's block anymore! I'm so happy!**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	16. It Can Wait

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to too Adrea019, layali86, Trishrocks and aquaflares21 for the reviews...THANKS! Your reviews mean a lot for me.**

**I hope you have fun reading this chapter! Oh, and I just wanted to say a little before you start reading the this new chapter: I have a poll on my profile. For the readers who didn't vote yet: PLEASE VOTE! Thanks!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Very obsessed, Trish walked to the women's bathroom. Last thing she wanted was to face Jeff after what happened between her and Randy

- I can't believe he did this to me - Trish whispered to herself very mad. How could Randy do such thing to her? He knew she was dating Jeff very well. In fact, she had accepted to talk with Rnady to explain it to him

Very concerned she bit her lip "Should I tell Jeff what happened?" Trish thought very worried. Jeff wouldn't like to know that Randy kissed her. It would make him mad. Maybe he would get mad with her, and it was the last thing she wanted. Jeff had been the best thing that happened on her life in the past months. But if she didn't tell him, she would be betraying him.

- What am I going to do? - Trish asked herself and tears came to her eyes.

* * *

"I need to do something or he will close it" Shane thought to himself very concerned looking to the papers that Sunny had sent him some hours ago. The club wasn't making money enough.

Shane walked out of his office and looked to the people who were in the club. The club didn't have so many people as it used. Most of the people inside it were the same he was used to see every day. "I have to do something" Shane thought entering in his office again "Or I'll need to fire someone"

* * *

- Why did Shane walk out of his office? - Stacy asked Amy - It isn't usual to see Shane out of his office at night

- Maybe he is waiting for someone - Amy replied - Did you already noticed that now we use to have more time to us than usual?

- Yes - Stacy said - Each day it passes we have less customers

- Did you see Jeff? - they heard Trish asking them

- He asked me for you some moments ago - Stacy answered and looked to Amy. Was she the only one noticing how concerned Trish was?

- Do you know to where did he go? - Trish asked. She would tell him what happened between her and Randy

- I think he went to the main door, but I'm not sure - Stacy answered and Trish went to see if Jeff was there

- Did you notice? - Amy asked when Trish wasn't in there anymore

- Yes - Stacy said and in that moment Kelly walked to the balcony - Why do you think Trish is like that?

- Because she is having a lot of fun - Kelly replied and they looked to them. Before Stacy and Amy had time to ask her something, the blonde walked out of there with drinks on her hands. About what was Kelly taking?

* * *

- Why are you so happy? - Adam asked Randy

- The night has been good for me - Randy answered with a smirk on his face - And with luck tomorrow night's will be better

- What did you do? - Adam asked with curiosity

- Let me say that with luck, Trish and Jeff will break up - Randy revealed

- How the hell do you get the girl you want while mine doesn't want anything with me - Adam said a little mad and from the place he was he looked to Amy

- Because the girl I want only started dating a month ago, and yours has been with her boyfriend for a long time - Randy replied with a smile - Why don't you try to get a ride of the guy?

- How the hell am I going to do such thing? - Adam questioned Randy - And even if I found way, she would know and wouldn't give a damn about me

* * *

After spend some minutes looking for Jeff, Trish finally found him

- I was looking for you - Jeff said walking to her. When he arrived at her side he kissed her cheek

- I was looking for you too - Trish said showing a little smile. How would she tell Jeff what happened?

- Where were you? - Jeff asked his girlfriend

- I was in the bathroom - Trish answered - I have to talk with you

- Fine - Jeff said and waited for Trish to tell him something - About what do you want to talk?

"I would prefer to talk in other place" Trish thought to herself - Can we go talk in other place? - Trish proposed to Jeff - In a quiet place

- Sure - Jeff said a little confused. What did she have to tell him? She looked very serious and it was concerning Jeff - We can go to the locker room. I'm pretty sure no one is in there now

- Ok - Trish said and the two started walking to there, but they didn't go too far because Punk called Jeff. He was asking for Jeff's help

- Can we talk later? - Jeff asked looking to Trish who showed him a smile - Can it wait?

- Yes, it can wait - Trish said kissing Jeff - We can talk later

- Is better I go - with those words Jeff walked out of there leaving Trish behind. "I don't know if I'm going to have courage to tell him what happened later" Trish thought to herself worried. Why did Randy have to kiss her? Last thing she wanted was Jeff mad with her. She loved him too much; she didn't want to break up with him.

* * *

**I know it isn't a big chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes (as all you know English isn't my first language and I'm doing my best)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	17. Special Breakfast

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to Trishrocks, aquaflares21, layali86, DegrasMan and Adrea019 for the reviews. YOU ROCK!**

**Before you start reading this chapter I have something to announce to everyone who voted on my poll: I already published the story and it is called "A Different Kind Of Passion". I hope you enjoy it and I hope you can tell me what you think about it. Thanks.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Next Day

Trish had tried to tell Jeff what happened between Randy and her, but every time she tried to do it she lost all the courage.

"C'mon Trish, Jeff would understand" Trish thought to herself laid in her bed. She looked to the clock on top of the bedside table. She had only slept four hours. Sitting on her bed, Trish thought in a way how to tell Jeff what happened without making him mad with her and go after Randy to hurt him.

* * *

- Stacy - Amy said touching Stacy's arm trying to wake her up

- Someone drank a lot more last night than should - Kelly said and Stacy looked to her

- We all have the same hours of sleep than you. Why are you like that? - Amy asked Stacy. They had just walked out of the club six hours ago when Shane called them ordering a reunion

- I got mad with John once again - Stacy answered and Kelly heard it

- I bet he is tired of having a bitch as you after him all the time - Kelly said. She couldn't know Stacy that well, but Stacy was too sweet to hit her. She would think on it, but she would never do it.

- Morning - Punk and Ashley said sitting at their side

- What are you doing here? - Amy asked looking to Ashley

- Shane told Punk to tell me to come too - Ashley answered with a little smile and saw how everyone was tired - He should have waited for other hour to make this reunion

- I bet something bad is coming - Jeff said and in that moment Shane walked out of his office

- You should have talked sooner - Matt told his brother - He would have already walked out of his office and we would be already in our beds sleeping

- Would you really be sleeping? - Punk asked with a smile and Matt decided to ignore him

- Sorry to wake you up so soon, but I have bad news - Shane said. With those words, everyone who was almost sleeping woke up

- I told you that he had bad news - Jeff whispered to his friends

- We aren't making enough money - Shane finally revealed the workers - If we don't start making money until the end of the month, "Broken Heart" will close

- He must be joking with us - Amy whispered very worried

- I'm going to start dispensing people. In the end of the week the staff will be reduced - Shane said and then walked to his office again leaving everyone without know what to say

- I'm pregnant - Ashley said looking to her friend very worried - I'm not going to able to find a new job if it closes

- Don't get worried - Punk said wrapping his arms around her - Maybe he will make money and he won't close it

- But until it someone will be fired - Matt replied

- We all know who could be fired - Stacy said in a whispered and looked to Kelly who had already walked out from their side

- Shane won't fire her - Jeff said looking to Stacy

- Why? - the blonde asked him

- Is better you don't know the answer - Punk said and Ashley looked to him

- Why is it better we don't know the answer? - Ashley asked suspicious - Don't tell me she is sleeping with Shane?

- Believe us, you won't want to know the answer - Matt said

- If you want to sleep on your bed when we back home and not in the couch, is better you explain to us why she won't be fired - Amy said threatening Matt

- Because she is the usual blonde girl which all the guys want - Jeff explained to the girls who stayed looking to them very mad - Did you ever notice how the men in the night club look to her?

- You know something - Stacy said picking up her bag to get out of there - Men are pigs

- Thanks - Jeff, Mat and Punk said with sarcasm at the same time

- Can we go take the breakfast? - Ashley asked them with a little smile - I'm kind of hungry

- Sure - Amy said - I need to eat something too

- I'm going to call Trish asking her if she wants to meet with us - Jeff said with a smile and picked up his cell phone

- Breakfast is a great idea - Stacy said - I really need a coffee to stay wake up

- You aren't the only one - Matt said and the group walked out of the night club

* * *

"Let's go meet Jeff and tell him what happened" Trish thought to herself getting ready to leave her bedroom to go take the breakfast with Jeff and his friends.

When she was opening the main door, she saw Randy in the other side

- May I talk with you? - Randy asked her

- I have things to do - Trish said without show a smile

- I only want to tell you I'm sorry for what happened last night - Randy said without let her get out of the house - I was a jerk for kissing you. I'm really sorry for what happened. I hope everything is fine between you and Jeff

"He really looks sorry" Trish thought to herself feeling pity from Randy

- Do you forgive me? - Randy asked and showed a little smile. After some moments looking to Randy, Trish smiled

- Yes, but I hope it doesn't happen again - Trish said and with those words she walked out of the house leaving Randy behind. In that moment she only wanted to fine Jeff. "And she believed" Randy thought to himself with a malicious smile.

* * *

"I can't believe they left without me" Jeff thought to himself walking out of the night club "Thank God, I know where they are going"

- Did your friends leave you behind? - Kelly asked Jeff and she turned to her. He thought she had already left

- No - Jeff answered her question

- Why didn't you go with them? - Kelly asked

- I called my girlfriend to go met us - Jeff answered. He didn't know very well why he was telling her such thing

- Your girlfriend - Kelly said with a different tone of voice making Jeff confused - She likes to have fun, right?

- Why do you ask? - Jeff asked confused

- I see her in the night club all the nights - Kelly answered with a little smile - And she has a lot of friends too. She seems close to a guy

- You must be talking about her cousin Jay - Jeff said

- No, I think his name is Randy - Kelly said making Jeff mad - I saw them together last night. They were in the back entrance - with those words Kelly picked up her cell phone and saw the time - Well, I have to go! I hope you have a nice breakfast

Jeff watched her leaving. Trish didn't tell him anything about being with Randy last night. Very suspicious, Jeff walked to where his friends were. When Trish arrived, he would know about what Kelly was talking.

* * *

- Am I ugly? - Candice asked Torrie when she was getting ready to go out

- You aren't ugly - Torrie said sat on her bed waiting for her friend to choose something to wear - Why are you asking me it?

- I have something to tell you - Candice said and Torrie looked to her with attention - It is a kind of confession

- I'm listening - Torrie said full of curiosity

- I think I have a thing for a guy - Candice said and Torrie waited for her to tell her who was the guy - But he doesn't even look to me

- How doesn't he look to you? - Torrie asked - He doesn't have eyes, it is the only justification I see

- He likes other girl - Candice explained to Torrie a little sad - Maybe I'll ever a chance when she leaves

* * *

When Trish arrived Jeff had decided to leave his friends. He needed to know about what was Kelly talking. And the only way to know it was talking with Trish.

- Is there something going on? - Trish asked Jeff. If something was worrying him, it was better to keep to her what happened between her and Randy and tell him later.

- No - Jeff answered with a smile - I just need to ask you something

- Sure - Trish replied waiting for his question

- Did you see Randy last night? - Jeff asked his girlfriend

- Why? - Trish asked very quickly and getting concerned. Jeff couldn't know what happened. She needed to be the one telling him it.

- It is only a question - Jeff said without telling her what Kelly had told him - Did you see him?

- Yes, I saw him - Trish answered

- Did you talk with him? - Jeff questioned her but, this time Trish didn't answer him. She wanted to know why he was asking her such thing. If he already knew what happened between them, she needed to explain to him that Randy was the one who kissed her - Trish, did you talk with him or not?

- Yes, I talked with him - Trish replied and saw him getting mad - Look, just because you don't like him because he likes me, there is no reason for me to not talk with him

- I just don't like to see you with him or having people telling me you were with him - Jeff replied - I have the feeling that he will do something and you leave me

- I'm not going to leave you - Trish said with a little smile and kissed his lips - Did you forget what I told you last night? I love you - with those words she kissed him again. "This isn't the right moment to tell him what happened" Trish thought to herself very worried. And she knew that if she didn't tell him it sooner, he would get mad with her.

* * *

**It look it was Kelly the one who saw Trish and Randy kissing each other!!! So, who his the guy Candice likes? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter As always I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm really sorry.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	18. My Own Broken Heart

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter and I can't wait to know what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to layali86 (thanks for advise me), Trishrocks, Cro009, aquaflares21 and Adrea019 for the amazing reviews. YOU STILL ROCK!!! **

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

- May I ask you something? - Trish asked Amy while the last one was getting ready to go to the night club. As Jeff would go to the night club too, Trish had decided to meet him in the house he shared with his brother and Amy.

- Sure - Amy answered with a little smile and looked to her - What do you want to ask me?

- It is a hard question - Trish said making Amy curious - If it had happened something that you knew it would make a person mad, would you tell her? - Trish asked Amy. It had passed some days since Randy kissed her and she stilled without tell Jeff.

- It depends - Amy answered her - It depends of the situation

- Can you be more explicit? - Trish asked

- Well, if you are talking about a valuable jar which is broken you can keep it to yourself - Amy explained to Trish - But if you are talking about something that can hurt the other person, you must see that maybe that person will get more hurt, if you don't tell her.

"It means I should have already told Jeff" Trish thought to herself very concerned.

- Look, I don't know what happened, but I'm pretty sure you can tell it to Jeff - Amy said with a little smile and sat at her side - Jeff likes you a lot and even if he gets mad with you, he will forgive you very quickly.

- How do you know? - Trish asked her

- I'm his "sister" - Amy answered - Just believe in me, everything will be fine! I know Jeff! Just tell him what you have to tell him.

* * *

- So, are you going to the club this night? - Kelly asked John, following him around the music store

- Why do you ask? - John answered her with a question

- Because I want to know if I will see you there - Kelly replied with a smile

- Probably, I'm not going - John told Kelly who lost her smile

- May I know why? - Kelly asked with curiosity following John to the balcony

- Because I'm mad with my girlfriend - John said giving emphasis to the word "girlfriend"

- I heard you two fight a lot - Kelly said and the smile backed to her face - Don't you think that maybe you two aren't supposed to be together?

- I don't want to talk with you about my relationship with Stacy - John replied

- Why? - Kelly said and walked to the other side of the balcony where he was

- It would be better if you stayed in the other side - John told Kelly who was getting closer of him

- Why? - Kelly asked and John stayed without know what to say. Wasn't the answer clear? - I don't bite - Kelly said getting her face closer of his

- Stop with it - John said

- Stop with what? - Kelly asked

- I can't believe on this - the two heard a voice. Turning around, John saw Stacy - I came here to say I'm sorry because I was stupid with you last night. But now, I know I'm right about you and that thing - with those words Stacy walked out of the store leaving John and Kelly behind.

Without a say a word, John followed Stacy. Looking to what just happened, Kelly's smile become even bigger.

* * *

- Who thought we would see each other again in the bathroom? - Christy said entering in the ladies' bathroom in the night club.

- Hi - Trish said and turned to the red head - How have you been?

- Fine - Christy answered - I hope we can be friends

- Why wouldn't we be friends? - Trish asked confused

- Well, because I dated you boyfriend - Christy answered and took from her purse the lipstick - We only dated four months, some years ago.

- Jeff told me - Trish said - I don't mind if you dated Jeff in the past

- Great - Christy said with a big smile on her lips - Jeff is a nice guy. We had some problems when we dated, but when we broke everything backed to the normal

- Which kind of problems? - Trish asked Christy full of curiosity "About what are you talking?" Trish thought to herself

- We started taking drugs - Christy answered without lose her smile. Trish stayed looking to her very surprised "Why did Jeff never tell me this?" the petit blonde asked herself - His brother found out what we were doing and it leads to our break up. I guess we didn't like each other that much, we just had something in common: the love for the drug.

- I have to go. Nice to talk with you - Trish said and walked out of the bathroom "Is she telling the truth?" Trish asked and decided to go look for Jeff. It wasn't something that he should have hidden from her "Well, you didn't tell him about the kiss too. At least when he was using drugs, he wasn't dating you" a voice said inside her head, but Trish decided to ignore it.

* * *

- May I talk with you? - Jeff asked entering in the locker room where Kelly was

- Sure - the blonde said and walked to him - You can ask me everything you want

- About what were you talking? - Jeff questioned Kelly - What did you mean with Trish having a lot of fun?

- Didn't she tell you? - Kelly asked faking surprise in her voice - I thought she would tell you. After all it was only a mistake.

- Do you mind tell me about what are you talking? - Jeff asked once again

- Well, maybe it wasn't a mistake - Kelly said and bit her lip - I'm so sorry

- Why the hell are you sorry? - Jeff said getting angry because Kelly wasn't telling him what was going on. "Why the hell doesn't she tell it?" Jeff asked himself

- Your girlfriend is cheating on you - Kelly said and touched Jeff's shoulder - I saw her kissing Randy.

Jeff didn't wait too long to go search for Randy. Walking out of the locker room, he went after Randy. He was sure he had seen him in the club.

"I love my life" Kelly thought to herself with a malicious smile

* * *

- C'mon, it is only a date - Adam told Amy without let her walk out from the bathroom

- I have a boyfriend - Amy replied

- I don't mind - Adam said with a smile

- Well, but I mind - Amy said and tried to pass, but Adam grabbed her arm - Do you mind let me go?

- Why don't you go out with me? - Adam asked

- Because I don't like you - Amy said getting mad. "Why doesn't he understand "no"?" Amy asked herself - I have a boyfriend, I'm not going to cheat on him.

- Believe it isn't that hard to cheat - Adam exclaimed

- Talking by experience? - Amy asked and tried to make him let her arm, but he didn't - Leave me alone

- I'm not going to accept "no" again - Adam said and tried to kiss her, but someone stopped him

- You should have heard her - Matt said and hit Adam. He was ready to hit Adam again, but Amy stopped him.

- Matt, stop - Amy said and pushed Matt way.

- If I see you closer of her again, I swear to God: I will kill you - Matt said and Adam looked to him with a smile.

- You just dug your own grave - Adam exclaimed and walked out of there. "I guess I finally found a way to get him out of here" Adam thought to himself and decided to go Shane's office.

- How did you find me here? - Amy asked Matt

- I was looking for you and Punk told me that he saw you walking to the bathrooms - Matt explained to her - Are you fine? - he asked concerned

- Yes - Amy said and kissed him. A little smile appeared on her lips - Thanks!

* * *

- Here you are - Stacy said when finally found out Kelly. The girl stilled in the locker room.

- Look, it isn't my fault if you don't know how to treat a man - Kelly said - Your boyfriend had to search something better. He searched and he found me.

- You hit again on him and your life will become a hell - Stacy replied and turned around ready to leave the locker room, but Kelly's voice stopped her.

- You are too good to make my life a hell - Kelly said and a smile crossed her face - You wouldn't have courage to hit me, even if you wanted.

- You are a bitch - Stacy said and Kelly walked to her side

- Why don't you slap me? - Kelly asked and pushed Stacy who stayed looking to her - Do you see? You bark, but you don't bite - with those words Kelly walked to the door

- You know something - Stacy said and grabbed Kelly by her blonde hair - I do bite

* * *

- You're miserable - Jeff said arriving to Randy's side and punched him with all his force.

- What the hell do you want? - Randy asked feeling some pain on his cheek

- You must be joking with me - Jeff said with a smile on his face and hit Randy once again. This time, Randy didn't say a word and hit him too.

Seeing what was going on, Punk walked to the confusion and tried to stop Jeff, something that was being very hard. Jay grabbed Randy and pushed him way and Punk did the same thing with Jeff.

- What the hell are you doing? - Punk asked Jeff and pushed him to a place where Jeff couldn't see Randy - Do you want to be fired? Shane threatened us this morning. Do you want to be on his list?

- I don't care - Jeff replied very mad "I can't believe on this" Jeff thought to himself. He couldn't believe that Trish cheated on him.

- What happened? - Trish asked when arrived to Punk and Jeff's side.

- Just make sure he stays here - Punk said and decided to see it Shane had seen what happened between Jeff and Randy some moments ago.

- Jeff, what happened? - Trish asked looking to Jeff who seemed to have being fighting.

- Why the hell are you with me? - Jeff asked looking to Trish - Why the hell are you dating me?

- What? - Trish asked confused

- Why are you dating me? - Jeff asked once again, but didn't wait for an answer - Look, you don't need to answer! I know what you have been doing with Randy under my back.

"He knows" Trish thought to herself and bit her lip - I wanted to tell you - Trish said in a whisper, but Jeff heard it.

- Since when are you cheating on me with him? - Jeff asked and Trish looked to him confused.

- It was only a kiss. He kissed me! - Trish said in her defence - I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want you to hurt you and I didn't want you to get mad with me.

- Well, I guess you aren't going to have what you wish - Jeff replied - I thought I could trust in you.

- I thought the same thing - Trish said thinking in what Christy told her

- Did I do something? Did I do something which made you don't trust on me? - Jeff asked her

- You never told me you took drugs - Trish replied and saw a smile appearing on his face - Why are you smiling?

- How did you want me to tell you it? - Jeff asked very mad - Did you want me to tell that I was junkie? It was two years ago, we didn't know each other.

- You could have told me it when you told me you dated Christy - Trish exclaimed

- I don't have anything to explain to you about that. I just hope you have fun with Randy - Jeff replied and with those words he walked out of there.

In that moment her heart fell to the floor. Trish couldn't believe in what happened between her and Jeff. Before tears started running from her eyes, Trish walked out of the night club. "Broken Heart" wasn't only the name of the club, it was her heart too.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You finally found out why Matt is always concerned with Jeff, you know the mistake that Jeff did in the past. Next chapter will add a litte more drama to the story. **

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	19. Fired

**Hi! Well, I'm back with a new chapter and with bad and good news. Which one do you want first? I think is better I start for the bad news: I only have more 3-4 chapters for this story. It means I'm going to finish it until the end of the month. The good news is that I'm already working in a new Trish Stratus/Jeff Hardy fic (I'm going to tell you a secret: it is a horror fic) and I think you will like it.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to layali86, Adrea019, aquaflares21, Cro009 and Trishrocks for the reviews. THANKS!!!**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

- Get out - Trish said lay on her bed when she heard the bedroom door being open.

- Sorry, but I'm your cousin and I'm not going to let you here alone crying - Jay said walking to the bed and sat on there.

- I'm not crying - Trish replied - Get out Jay! I want to be alone.

- Why did Jeff hit Randy? - Jay asked his cousin.

- You don't have anything to do with it - Trish answered covering her head with the blanket - Please Jay, leave me alone. I need to be alone.

- I'm not going to leave you alone - Jay said once again and Trish walked out of the bed very mad - C'mon Trish, I'm your cousin. I'm concerned with you.

- Well, if you concern with me, don't leave Randy to enter in this house again- Trish replied - Jeff is mad with me because of him, in fact, he broke up with me because of Randy.

- Aren't you together anymore? - Jay asked very surprised. He thought that the two were only mad with each other, he didn't know that they had broken up - What did Randy do?

- He kissed me - Trish answered surprising even more Jay - I should have told Jeff what happened, but I was afraid. I knew he would get mad with me because he doesn't handle Randy.

- I'm going to kill Randy - Jay said getting ready to walk out of the room.

- But I'm mad with Jeff too - Trish said and Jay stopped - I can't believe he hide such thing from me. It should have been something that he should have told me.

- What did he hide from you? - Jay questioned her cousin, having the feeling that he already knew the answer. After all, Christy was in the middle of the story too.

- Did you know he took drugs? - Trish asked and turned to Jay - While he was together with Christy, your girlfriend. He should have told me about it. I'm pretty sure Christy told you it before you start dating.

- No, she didn't - Jay replied surprising Trish. "Don't tell me he didn't know?" Trish thought to herself very concerned. She didn't want to ruin Jay's relationship with Christy. - When I started dating her, I already knew about it. But, she ended up telling me. And she didn't tell me one month after we got together. It took her some months to finally tell me it.

- You are trying to say that Jeff was right? That it was a right thing to not tell me about it? - Trish asked getting a little mad.

- I'm pretty sure he would end up telling you it, but you would have to wait - Jay explained to Trish - It was hard to Christy to tell me about it.

- Well, it was very easy for her to tell me it yesterday - Trish replied

- Maybe because it is harder to say to someone you love that you did a mistake in the past than to tell someone you only meet some days - Jay said and opened the bedroom door - I think you shouldn't be mad with him because of it. It was a stupid mistake he did on the past.

- Are you at his side? - Trish asked

- No, I'm at your side. And since I'm at your side, I'm trying to explain to you that you shouldn't be mad with him because of something that didn't happen while you were together - Jay said and looked once again to Trish and then walked out of the bedroom.

"Even if I decided to forget it, he would be mad with me" Trish thought to herself and let herself to fall in the bed "You are really blonde! You should have told him about Randy...Now it is too late"

* * *

- Where the hell do you think you are? - Shane yelled with Jeff, Matt, Kelly and Stacy, who were in his office. After what happened in the past day, they had a lot of explanations to do - Is this a wrestling ring? Do you think you can hit my clients? - Shane asked looking to Jeff and Matt and then looked to Stacy and Kelly - And you two: do you think that I'm in the mood to handle two crazy chicks who doesn't handle each other? What do you have to say? - his eyes continued on Stacy and Kelly.

- She attacked me - Kelly said very quickly - I didn't do anything.

- If I remember you were the one who pushed me first - Stacy replied with a little smile - Did you forget that I don't bite?

- How you love to play innocent - Kelly said very mad.

- I'm not the only one - Stacy said in a whisper and Kelly had to control herself.

- For you two I have an advice and is better you follow it - Shane said looking very serious to Stacy and Kelly - Is better you keep your fights out of my club, or I'll fire you! Now get the hell out of my office - Shane said the two blondes walked out of the office.

- You really play your role very well - Kelly said and Stacy felt a big urge to push her from the stairs "Just breath" Stacy thought to herself and walked to Amy, who was waiting for Jeff and Matt.

- How were the things? - Amy asked Stacy a little concerned with Matt and Jeff. She had the feeling that something wrong would happen with them.

- If I hit her again, I'm fired - Stacy answered

- Since when do you it someone who isn't John? - Amy asked.

- Since I don't care anymore for what he does, I needed to find someone new to hit - Stacy answered a little mad. She didn't want to think on him - I need to go. Will you wait for them?

- Yes - Amy said with a little smile - Bye

- Bye - Stacy said and walked out of the night club. Amy looked to Shane's office again. "What is going on in there?" Amy thought to herself.

* * *

- You hit two of my clients - Shane said - Even knowing that I was going to fire people this week, you two hit my clients.

- Well, they deserved it - Jeff said in a whisper without care if Shane heard it or not. After what happened between him and Trish, handle Shane's dramas was the last thing he wanted. He looked to Matt and noticed the way how he was looking to him.

- Do you have something to tell me? - Shane asked them

- We are really sorry for what happened - Matt said knowing pretty well that none of them was sorry. If he had another opportunity, he would hit Adam again.

- I'm not sorry - Jeff said and once again Matt looked to him once again. If they weren't brothers, Matt would kill him in that same moment.

- I don't care if you are sorry or not - Shane replied - I already decided what I'm going to do with you, and I'm sure you won't like it at all.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him" Randy thought to himself. Walking to the living room he sat on the couch. Glad his parents weren't in the house that week or he would have a lot to explain to them, speciality the black eye.

In that moment he heard a knock on the main door. Thinking it could be Adam, he walked to the door and opened it. To his surprise, in the other side it was another person.

- Hi - Candice said with a little smile - I came to see how you are.

- I'm fine - Randy answered surprised with her presence in there without Torrie. It was rare to see those two without each other - Where is Torrie?

- I think she is at home - Candice answered confused with such question - Your eye looks pretty bad. Isn't it hurting you?

- It looks worse than it is - Randy lied. He wouldn't tell anyone that Jeff had hurt him a lot. "That bastard" Randy thought. He couldn't think in Jeff without have an urge to kill him.

- Why do you guys need to be such a jerks? - Candice said entering in his house and he closed the door - It won't make you look weak, if you say it is hurting you - he heard her saying. Her voice sounded distance. Following her, Randy ended up on the kitchen - Here you have - Candice said giving him ice.

- Thanks - Randy said very surprised and smiled.

* * *

- I can't believe on this - Amy said entering in her house and slammed the door against Matt and Jeff - What the hell are we going to do now?

- I guess that slamming the door against someone's face isn't a good idea - Jeff said with bad humour and walked to his room.

- Jeff - Amy yelled and then turned to Matt, who was closing the door.

- Is better you leave him alone - Matt told Amy - The things between him and Trish aren't fine.

- Fine, I'm going to leave him alone, but I'm not going to leave you alone - Amy replied - Why did he fire you two?

- I don't know if you remember, but last night we both hit someone - Matt answered and sat on the couch - Those people were clients. Did you think that Shane wouldn't fire us after what happened?

- At least did you tell him why you hit Adam? - Amy asked and sat at his side.

- Last thing he wanted to hear were explanations - Matt explained to Amy - And I'm pretty sure that if I had told him that I hit Adam because he was stalking you, Shane would say that I should have let him continue stalking you because he is a client.

- Shane is such a jerk - Amy said laying her head on Matt's shoulder - What are we going to do now? I'm the only one works.

- I'm going to start looking for a job and Jeff will do the same - Matt answered with a smile and kissed her hand - This isn't the first time we are in a hard situation. We are going to survive.

- I really hope so - Amy said with a sad smile and in that moment started hearing music coming from Jeff's room - Should any of us go talk with him?

- No, just leave him alone - Matt answered - Last thing he wants now, is someone annoying his head.

* * *

"She kissed him" Jeff thought very mad lay on his bed "And she didn't have courage to tell me it. Why did she do such thing to me? Those two were joking with my face"

In that moment he remembered Trish's words: Randy was the one who kissed her. "Even if he was the one kissing her, she should have told me. You fell for a girl, and she did it to you. You are really stupid Jeff"

Walking out of the bed, Jeff walked to his paintings. His paintings were the only thing which could calm him down in that moment. "Who the hell told her about the drugs?" Jeff thought picking up a brush "Why should I tell her something that happened years ago? I wasn't dating her...I didn't know her"

"Because a relationship only works, if you are sincere with each other" a voice said inside his head, but Jeff decided to ignore it and started painting.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistake. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	20. I Have A Reason

**Here I'm once again with a new chapter. So, as I already told only two more chapters (three counting with this one) and I'm going to finish it.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Trishrocks, layali86, DegrasMan, aquaflares21, Cro009 and Adrea019 for the reviews.**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

Some Weeks Later (End of August)

- Did Jeff and Matt already find a job? - Stacy asked Amy while the two were making their way to the place where she was going to make her audition.

- No - Amy answered a little sad - And with the luck we have, tomorrow I'll be the one looking for a job too.

- Don't say it. I'm sure Shane will say that the club doesn't need to close - Stacy replied a little worried and in that moment they saw Trish in the other side of the street.

- I need to talk with her - Amy said and looked to Stacy who smiled.

- Just go, I call you later telling you how the audition was - Stacy said and saw Amy walking to Trish and then continued her way to the school.

- Hey - Amy said and Trish turned to her - I haven't seen you around. The club looks empty without you. In fact, it looks pretty empty.

- I heard Jeff was fired - Trish said a little sad - Was it because he hit Randy?

- I think so - Amy answered - I can't understand why he hit Randy after to spend so much time controlling himself to not do it.

- Don't you know? - Trish asked very surprised - I thought you already knew by now.

- No, I don't know. But I'm going to know because you are going to tell me - Amy said grabbing Trish's arm and started pushing to a small coffee shop.

* * *

- Did you have any luck? - Matt asked when entered in the music store and saw Jeff inside it talking with John.

- No - Jeff answered his brother and looked to him.

- We won't find a job so soon - Matt said walking to their side - And if the club closes, we will all be jobless.

- Why the hell will the club close? - John asked them

- It isn't making the money that Shane's father thought it would make. As it doesn't make money, Vince doesn't care anymore about the club and doesn't help Shane by giving him money - Jeff explained to John and in that moment they saw Randy entering in the store - Will you be fired if I hit him?

- Jeff, stop with it - Matt replied a little mad with his brother.

- Don't do what you are thinking. I don't want problems here - John said and Randy arrived to their side.

- I need to talk with you - Randy said looking to Jeff who ignored him - I think you want to hear what I have to say, so is better you come to talk with me.

- I don't think we have something to talk about - Jeff replied - Get the hell out of here.

- You really want to know what I have to tell you - Randy said - It is about Trish.

- Look, why don't you show me the new CD? - Matt said and the two left Randy and Jeff alone.

- Don't tell me you are together - Jeff exclaimed.

- No, we aren't - Randy said - In fact I haven't seen her in a while now. I guess she is mad with me because of what happened.

- She is mad with you because of happened? I thought I should be the only one mad because you two were cheating on me - Jeff said.

- She wasn't cheating on you - Randy replied getting mad with Jeff because he didn't want to hear what he had to say even knowing it was important - I was the one who kissed her, she pulled me over.

- Yeah right - Jeff said with some sarcasm

- Look this is the truth - Randy said getting ready to walk out of there. If you want to believe or not, it is your choose. But I think you should believe in what I say.

- Why are you doing this? - Jeff asked and Randy looked to him confused - Why are you telling me it?

- Because what I did was wrong and someone showed me it - Randy said with a smile and with those words walked out of the music store. Watching Randy leaving, he saw that Candice was waiting for him outside.

"He is telling the truth" Jeff thought to himself and a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

- Oh my God - Amy exclaimed very surprised when Trish told her what happened between her, Jeff and Randy.

- I was stupid because I believed on Randy - Trish said looking to her drink - I couldn't believe I was so stupid.

- I hate guys as Randy - Amy said and Trish looked to her confused - Well, first he was after you and now he is already dating Candice.

- Really? - Trish asked and Amy nodded with her head.

- Why don't you try to talk with Jeff? - Amy asked her.

- Because he lied to me too - Trish explained to her - He didn't tell me about his past, about the drugs. And even if I called him, he wouldn't answer.

- First thing: Jeff would end up telling you about it, but it would take him some time to tell you it because it is something he wants to make sure it is in the past - Amy exclaimed. She wanted to see Jeff and Trish together again. - And how can you be so sure that he won't answer?

- Because he is mad with me. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me - Trish replied

- Do you want to talk with him? - Amy asked Trish and she nodded with her head - I have a little plan and you will have to agree with it.

- What are you going to do? - Trish questioned her with curiosity and Amy smiled.

* * *

It was already afternoon and Stacy was walking out of the audition. When she arrived outside, Stacy saw John waiting for her.

- What do you want? - Stacy asked walking to him.

- I want to talk with you - John answered with a little smile.

- Don't smile - Stacy replied - What the hell was going on between you and her? Of all the girls in this town, it needed to be her.

- There is nothing going on between me and her - John said and held Stacy's hand - Why don't you understand that you are the only one? - he waited to Stacy to say something, but the blonde girl didn't say anything - I never thought you were so jealous.

- I'm not jealous - Stacy said very quickly and then bit her lip - Maybe I'm a little jealous, but only a little. I hate Kelly and I don't like to see you two together.

- Stace, I will never cheat on you - John said pushing her closer of him.

- I really hope so - Stacy said with a little smile and kissed his lips.

- It is everything fine between us? - John asked and Stacy nodded her head - Tomorrow I have a surprise for you.

- Can you give me a hint? - Stacy asked while the two were walking out of there.

- It will be a good surprise - John said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

* * *

- Why can't I be home? - Matt asked when he and Amy were walking to the night club were the red hair woman worked.

- Because I want Jeff to be happy - Amy said and Matt looked to her confused - I asked Trish to be there. I want them to resolve what is going on. Want them to back together. Jeff was always happy and I like her. I don't mind having her on my family.

- Your family? - Matt asked - If she stars dating Jeff, she will make part of my family not yours.

- Well, if we marry she will make part of my family - Amy replied.

- Do you want to marry me? - Matt asked surprised.

- Why not? After all, I left everything behind to come to live with you here - Amy said and Matt stopped walking. Amy turned to him and the two stayed face-to-face.

- Will you marry me? - Matt asked her and Amy smiled - I don't have a ring with me now, and it will take me a long time to have to buy one, but do you want to marry me?

- I don't care if you have a ring or not - Amy said and kissed him - Of course I'll marry you.

* * *

Jeff was in his room when he heard a knock on the front door. He tried to ignore it, but after some minutes he walked to the door and opened it.

- Trish? - Jeff asked very surprised looking to the petit blonde.

- May I enter? - Trisha asked with a little smile - I have to talk with you.

- Sure - Jeff said and let her enter in the house. Closing the door he turned to Trish who was looking to him - About what do you want to talk?

- About us - Trish answered and noticed Jeff wanted to say something, but she didn't let him - I should have told you about the kiss. I knew you would get mad and last thing I wanted was to make you mad. I swear to God he kissed me. If I knew he would kiss me, I wouldn't have gone to talk with him.

- I already know it - Jeff said and Trish stayed very surprised - Randy talked with me this morning. He told me it. He told me that he was the one who kissed you and you pulled him over.

- Why did he do such thing? - Trish asked

- Someone made him change his mind - Jeff answered with a little smile and remembered seeing Candice and Randy together - I need to explain to you about my past.

- No, you don't - Trish said interrupting him - I overreacted a little. It is something that someone should only tell when feels comfortable. You shouldn't tell me it if you don't want.

- But I want to tell you - Jeff said - As you know my relationship with my father, never was the best. I wanted something to make forget it and it was the only way I found. It was a stupid mistake. I will never to it again. - for a moment none of them said a word. Jeff was the one who broke the silence - When will you leave?

- It depends - Trish said and Jeff looked to her confused - If I don't have a reason to stay here I'll back to Toronto, but if I have I'll ask for transference and I'm going to stay here.

- Can I be the reason? - Jeff asked getting closer of her and a little smile appeared on her lips - I guess it is a "yes".

- Yes, you can be the reason - Trish said kissing him. When they broke apart they stayed looking to each other - You know I love, don't you?

- You know that I love you too, don't you? - Jeff said and looked to her eyes with a smile. Kissing each other, the two walked to Jeff's bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes as the grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	21. Welcome To The World

**Only one more chapter to the end! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to aquaflares21, Trishrocks, layali86, Cro009, GrafittiArtistINC and .. for the reviews. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'm trying to improve, but sometimes it is hard for the me to notice those mistakes. I do my best, but I guess it isn't enought.**

**ReaD and RevieW  
**

* * *

Next Day

- When will this baby to get out of me? - Ashley asked sitting in one of the chairs in front of the balcony. The baby was kicking a lot since she woke up. Punk was ready to answer her, but she didn't let him - Don't say a word.

- My mouth is closed - Punk replied.

- We will need to go look for a job - Amy said sitting at Stacy's side - I'm going to end up homeless.

- Don't talk about tragedies - Stacy said - Matt just asked you to marry him. You should be celebrating.

- I already celebrated. Now, it isn't time to celebrate - Amy replied and in that moment saw Jeff, Matt and Trish entering in the club by the main door - What are you doing here? - Amy asked them very surprised.

- John called us and told us to be here - Matt explained and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist.

- I'm here because I was with him when John called - Trish said with a smile and looked to Jeff.

- I'm glad because you are together again - Amy said.

- And I'm glad because we aren't going to need to handle Jeff's bad humour anymore - Punk said and Jeff hit him - Ashley!

- Don't hit my Punk. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm pregnant and I can become very dangerous - Ashley replied.

- Someone shouldn't have left home today - Kelly said with a little smile. Trish looked to her and a malicious smile appeared on her face. Trish walked to the balcony and picked up one of the glasses from last night. It had a mix of drinks inside.

- Kelly - Trish said and the blonde turned to her - Don't ever try to mess in my relationship again - with those words Trish threw the drink to Kelly. The blonde girl looked to her very mad and then walked to the bathroom.

- Why did do that? - Jeff asked when Trish walked to his side again.

- Because if it wasn't her, I would be the one explaining to you what was going on and we wouldn't have broken up - Trish said and kissed him and in that moment they saw Shane walking out of the office with two men: one of them was John and the other was John's father.

- Can you take care of the things now? - the man asked his son.

- I'm pretty sure I can - John said and the man walked out of the building.

- I have good news - Shane said. It could be seen a mixed of emotions on his face: he was happy for what just happened and at the same time he wasn't - We aren't going to close. Half of the club was bought and thanks to it we will have money to keep running this place - Shane was ready to leave, but John didn't let him go.

- Didn't you forget something? - John asked Shane.

- Jeff and Matt, you are contracted again - Shane said and John looked to him like it was missing something - And Jeff, you can play what you want - with those words he walked to his office.

After some moments everyone walked out of the night club, only the group stayed inside it. John walked to his friends - I said I had a surprised.

- How the hell do you have money to buy half of the club? - Jeff asked John very surprised - I thought you didn't win that much in the music store.

- It is a long story - John replied.

- Well, I don't have anything to do. I guess we all have to time hear what is going on - Stacy said and walked to her boyfriend - What are you hiding from me?

- I'm not sure if I have time to hear it - Ashley said in a whisper when she started feeling contractions. Punk, who heard it, looked to her concerned.

- My father owns a music record company - John explained to Stacy and to his friends - The store where I work belongs to him. I told him about this place and I convince him to talk with Shane.

- Do you see, it wasn't such a long story - Stacy said - I can't believe you hide it from me. I hope you didn't hide anything more, or I'm going to get mad.

- Is the baby coming? - Punk asked Ashley and she nodded with her head - Can someone call an ambulance? - Punk said and everyone looked to him and Ashley.

- Oh my God, the baby is coming - Amy said with a big smile.

- Call an ambulance! I don't want my baby to born in this place - Ashley said and started feeling some pain.

- Ash, since when are you feeling the contractions? - Trish asked and walked to her.

- For some hours, but I thought she was only kicking - Ashley answered - An ambulance please.

- I called an ambulance - Matt said closing his cell phone - They are coming, but they won't arrive so soon. They told something about a car crash.

- My baby can't be born here - Ashley said and held Punks' hand with strength - I don't want her to be born here.

- And she won't - Punk said feeling some pain in his hand, but thought it would be better to keep his mouth closed or Ashley would start yelling with him.

- Aren't you a doctor? - Amy asked Trish.

- I'm studying to be one - Trish said and looked to Amy confused - Why?

- If the ambulance doesn't arrive, someone needs to make the delivery - Amy explained to Trish.

- No...No...- Trish repeated - I'm not going to do something I never did. Until now, I only read about it. I never did and I never assisted a delivery in all my life.

- I'm pretty sure you can do it - Jeff said holding Trish's hands. "I don't have courage to make the delivery" Trish thought to herself.

- Let's wait for the ambulance - Stacy said - If it doesn't arrive in time, then we can start thinking in what we are going to do.

- Well, if the ambulance doesn't arrive in time, the baby will be born here and we won't have time to do anything - John said and Stacy looked to him very mad - I'm going to the front door, to see when the ambulance arrives - with those words John walked to the outside.

- I'm going to wait with him - Matt said and followed John. Last thing he wanted to see was a baby coming to the World.

- I guess they need me outside - Jeff said and kissed Trish's forehead - I trust in you. I'm pretty sure that you can do it - with those words Jeff walked out of there too.

- How are you feeling? - Punk asked Ashley in a whisper.

- I would love to say that I'm feeling fine, but I'm not. The contractions are killing me - Ashley answered trying to breathe and then screamed with the pain.

- Trish, I think you will need to do it - Stacy whispered.

- Why don't you do it? - Trish asked.

- Because I only understand about dance - Stacy answered and looked to Amy - And she doesn't understand nothing.

- Thank you - Amy said with sarcasm and they heard Ashley yelling again.

- Fine - Trish said very mad and looked to Ashley - Is better we laid Ashley and I'm going to need...

- Hot water, blankets and a pair of scissors - Amy said and Stacy looked to her surprised - I watch movies. It is what people usually ask for.

- Do you mind go get it now? - Trish said and then walked to Ashley. Stacy and Amy went to look for what Trish asked them - We are going to need to lie you.

- My baby won't be born here - Ashley said.

- I guess you will need to do what she is telling you - Punk said and Ashley looked to him - Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were feeling contractions?

- Because I thought she was kicking - Ashley said feeling another contraction and some minutes after another one.

- Ashley, I know you don't want the baby to be born here, but if you don't something, it can happen something bad. She will have to be born here - Trish explained to Ashley.

- Fine - Ashley said and screamed once again. Laying Ashley on the floor, Punk sat behind her - I can't believe I'm going to have my baby here.

"Let's do it" Trish thought to herself very worried. She had never done anything like that in her life. "Everything will be fine" a voice said inside her head "I really hope so" Trish thought to herself.

* * *

- Why did you come to the outside? - John asked Matt and Jeff. They were outside the building. It had already passed some time since they walked out of the club.

- We could ask the same thing to you - Jeff replied.

- Did you notice the way how Stacy looked to me? - John answered with a question - If I stayed inside, she would kill me. Now, it is your time to answer.

- I don't want to see the delivery - Matt answered.

- My answer is the same as his - Jeff replied.

- You are really brothers - John said and in that moment they saw Trish walking out of the building.

- What happened? - Jeff asked and walked to Trish - Is it everything fine?

- Yes - Trish answered with a little smile - The baby born...I made my first delivery.

With those words, they saw an ambulance stopping in front of the building - Now they arrive - Matt complained. The paramedics walked to them - They are inside - Matt said and the two entered inside the night club. After some minutes, the paramedics walked out of the building with Ashley in the gurney. The little baby girl was on her arms.

- Don't forget to call us - Jeff said Punk. Nodding with his head, Punk entered inside the ambulance with his girlfriend and daughter.

- Who did the delivery? - one of them men asked walking to them

- It was me - Trish answered a little concerned - Why?

- You did a good job - with those words he walked to the ambulance.

- Do you see? He said you did a good job - Jeff said hugging Trish - I told you could do it.

- I did it - Trish said with a big smile and kissed him - I really did it.

* * *

**Don't forget: Next chapter, it is the last one!!! I'm going to try to publish it this Wednesday.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	22. Sweet New York

**Hi! So, today I'm publishing the final chapter. I feel sad for it, but everything comes to an end. First of all I want to thanks to everyone who read this story. I really hope you had fun.**

**Now, a special thanks to: ****GrafittiArtist INC****, ****TrishOrton****, ****trishjeffhardy****, ****Adrea019****, Alexis, ****Cro009****, ****Elizabeth Hardy****, ****DX-Dynamite****, Wolfgirl77769, ****Magz86****, ****Mosvie 2k8****, layali86, ****evilresa16****, sara, ****WoJo4EVER****, ****Trishrocks****, ****aquaflares21****, ****DegrasMan**** and ****..****. THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!!!**

**Thanks too to the people who had the story to their favourites (Adrea019, Amelia92, aquaflares21, Cro009, DegrasMan, Elizabeth Hardy, GrafittiArtist INC, jeffhottie911, matthotty101, Mosvie 2k8, nostalgiafan2, Protege16, Punkprincess1996, trishjeffhardy, Trishrocks and ..)**

**I hope everyone likes the final chapter. I named the baby, but I'm awful giving names. Oh, and before I forget: sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I think I did my best, and I know it wasn't enough, so I'm really sorry for it.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

One Week Later

- What are you doing here? - Amy asked when saw Ashley walking to her and Trish's side. It was night and the club was once again full of people. In that moment the music changed for something calmer - How did they leave you enter with the baby?

- I talked with Mat - Ashley answered and sat at Trish's side with the baby girl - And as you already noticed, Jeff changed the music for something calmer.

- Does she already have a name? - Trish asked Ashley who smiled.

- Hey - Punk said wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist - You shouldn't be here. Did you forget what we have to do tomorrow?

- What do you have to do tomorrow? - Amy asked

- We are going to see my parents - Ashley answered and looked to the baby girl - They want to meet her.

- Can you tell us her name? - Trish asked once again - I'm pretty sure you aren't going to call her "Princess" anymore.

- We decided to call her Abby Patricia - Punk answered and a smile appeared on Trish's face.

- You were the one who brought her to this world - Ashley said.

- I don't know what to say - Trish said a little embarrassed and saw Jeff calling her.

- You don't need to say anything - Ashley replied and then looked to the same place to where Trish was looking - It is better you go.

- I'll be right back - Trish said and walked out of there.

- I need to talk with Matt - Amy said and the girls left Punk, Ashley and Abby alone.

- Ready to have another? - Punk asked taking Abby from Ashley's lap. He knew it would make her mad.

- Well, if you carry the baby during the nine months and enter in labour, I don't mind - Ashley said with a smile and kissed Punk - I love you.

- I love you too - Punk said and then looked to Abby - And I love you too Abby.

* * *

When Trish was walking to Jeff, she saw Randy walking to her.

- Hi - Randy said with a little smile - I need to talk with you.

- Sure - Trish said - But if you don't mind, I would prefer to talk with you here.

- I understand - Randy said - I want to tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did.

- Yes, you shouldn't - Trish replied.

- Can you forgive me? - Randy asked her.

- Yes, I can forgive you - Trish said with a smile and Randy smiled to her too - Now, if you don't mind I have to go.

- Sure - Randy said and watched Trish walking to Jeff.

- Should I get worried? - Candice asked Randy walking to his side. Randy turned to her and smiled - After all, you tried to get together with her. I was hoping her to leave to Toronto, so you would look to me.

- No, you don't need to worry - Randy answered and kissed her lips - In this moment I'm all yours.

- Great - Candice said with a smile and pushed him to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

- I didn't know they liked each other - Jay said looking to Randy and Candice.

- You didn't notice because you are blind - Christy replied putting on her feet - It is great that everyone has someone.

- Thank you - Torrie said with sarcasm.

- I'm pretty sure you will find someone - Christy said Torrie and looked to Jay - I want to dance.

- Sure - Jay said and the two walked to the dance floor.

- Do you want to dance? - Adam asked Torrie who looked to him.

- Why don't you go ask the red hair waitress? - Torrie questioned him.

- Because she already sent me to hell times enough - Adam replied - Do you want to dance or not?

- Sure - Torrie said smiling and they walked to their friends' side.

* * *

- You are late - John said when saw Stacy entering in the locker room. She walked to the lockers to save her things - Just because you are my girlfriend, it doesn't mean you have a special treatment.

- Sure boss - Stacy said walking to him and kissed his lips - I have news.

- Good news? - John asked and she nodded with her head and took from her purse a letter. She gave it to John and he read it. When he finished reading it, John looked to her with a smile.

- I'm in - Stacy exclaimed and hugged him - They accepted me.

- I'm really happy for you - John said looking to her eyes - Are you going to change me for one of those dancers?

- Do you really think so? I have three reasons to not let you go - Stacy said and John waited for her to tell him the reasons - First: you put Kelly cleaning the bathrooms; Second: you are my half boss, so I can get late; Third, I love you - with those words Stacy kissed him and he kissed her back.

* * *

- Hey - Amy said walking to Matt who was in the night club's door - So, about what did you want to talk?

- Ted, handle the things alone for a moment - Matt said and Ted nodded with his head. Holding Amy's hand the two walked to the alley at the night club's side.

- What is going on? - Amy said when saw him looking very serious to her.

- I have a surprise for you - Matt said taking from his pocket a little box and gave it to Amy - I hope you like it

- Oh my god - Amy exclaimed opening the door and saw a small silver engagement ring.

- I know it is small and it isn't a diamond ring, but I promise you: when I have a lot of money I'm going to give you the right ring - Matt said and Amy looked to him with some tears on her eyes - You didn't like it, right?

- No...I loved it - Amy said and kissed him - I don't want another ring, this is perfect - taking the ring from the box, she put it on her finger - I love it, as I love you.

- So, it means you really like the ring - Matt said putting his arms around her shoulder and the two walked to the night club's main door.

* * *

- I saw you talking with Randy - Jeff said when Trish arrived to his side - I swear that I'm not jealous.

- He came to apologize to try to ruin my relationship with you - Trish answered her boyfriend.

- Did you already talk with your parents about staying here? - Jeff asked Trish and she nodded with her heard - What did they say?

- If they had said no, I wouldn't be here. My plane was today - Trish answered and a smile appeared on Jeff's face - I'm going to stay here with you.

- Did they want to know why you decided to stay here? - Jeff questioned her

- Yes, and I told them that I had pretty good reason - Trish said getting closer of Jeff - I told them I fell in love with this boy with rainbow hair.

- Did they believe in you? - Jeff replied getting his lips closer of hers

- They asked to talk with Jay to know if it really exist a boy with rainbow hair - Trish answered - And I already sent my application. In two weeks I'll be study medicine in New York.

- It means you aren't going to have time to come to the club anymore - Jeff said.

- I'll find time...do you know why? Because I love you a lot and I can't spend a moment without you - Trish said with a sweet smile.

- Why do you always manage to take the words from my mouth? I love you too and I can't spend a moment without at my side - Jeff said and kissed Trish with passion. Neither of them would think two months ago, that their life would change so much. Breaking apart, the two stayed looking to each other. They didn't know what life would bring them next, the only thing they knew was that they would be together.

**THE END**


End file.
